Just Another High School Story
by Shinx1912
Summary: Shy girl Bella Swan, starts getting love letters. Why is everyone warning her against her secret admirer? Is it prank? When the admirer is revealed Bella almost loses all her friends defending him. Is she right to help him or is he hiding something? And what happens when Bella starts to fall for another. Edward and Bella story
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Boom.  
The loud growl of thunder had me rousing in the early hours of the morning. You'd think I'd be so used to hearing thunder that I wouldn't wake up whenever there was a thunderstorm. I rolled over on my bed, and I closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. I probably still had a long time to sleep before my alarm rang. I lay still in my bed, listening to the pelting of the raindrops as they landed on my bedroom window, it was very relaxing. The second clap of thunder had me realizing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, my mind was less fuzzy with sleep since I'd been awake long enough for the thunder to have drifted off in the distance. And I could barely hear the rain against my window anymore.

Being awakened by the sound of rainfall was a norm for me; after all, I did live in Forks, Washington, America's rainiest state. I'd lived in Forks for years and it had been a long time since I had been out somewhere. Excluding the summers I had spent in Phoenix with my mom, Renee Swan because my parents divorced when I was the tender age of four.

I sighed and grabbed my cell phone up from the night stand to check how much time I had left in bed. I cursed and dragged myself out of bed when I saw I had slept through my alarm. Luckily for me I'd already laid out my outfit for the day, which would make up for the lost time. It meant I would have just enough time to jump in the shower before leaving, though I doubted I would have time for breakfast.

I guess I would just have to grab something I could eat on my way to school.

I cursed again when I was dressed, as I realised the keys to my truck were nowhere to be found. I couldn't even remember what jacket I'd worn last Friday, meaning I had to go through the pockets of all my jackets until I found the keys, which also meant, I was running late again.

I ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat as I drove to school. I might even have to steal something from my dad, Charlie's plate.

As I entered the kitchen, I caught sight of Sue Clearwater, my dad's girlfriend.

It was pretty weird calling her his girlfriend, because she wasn't a girl and had two kids of her own; Seth and Leah. But what else could I call her? His lover, nope, I didn't even want to go there and think about the implication that carried. I shudder, even thinking about it.

Anyway, Sue was sitting opposite him at the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal. Sue was the widow of one of dad's best friends', Harry Clearwater. He'd passed away three years ago of a cardiac arrest. Charlie had been there to help her when Harry had passed away, and soon their friendship had blossomed into love. It had been about a year and a half since they'd been in a relationship.

Leah, Sue's elder daughter, who was a junior like me in high school, was the only person who seemed to have a problem with this development. I remember her being a pretty nice kid until our parents started going out.

Then there was Seth, who was fourteen years old and the Clearwater sibling which I preferred. We definitely got on better than his sister and I. And I was happy to say, I wouldn't mind having Seth as a brother if our parents every chose to go in that direction. And it definitely seemed like they were.

"Morning, Bella," Sue greeted me; her dark eyes warm as she smiled at me.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

I was about to pluck a banana from the fruit basket and leave when Sue pushed an empty bowl towards me. I glanced at it, and then back at her.

"Eat something before you leave."

Obviously her mother's intuition must have clued her in on what I was about to do. And not wanting to be rude, because I was me, I sat down on a chair with rushed actions and opened the milk carton and poured it into a bowl, joining Sue and my dad at the table. Sue passed me the cereal box. I thanked her with a smile as I helped myself with it. I couldn't help but double my speed, concerned about being late.

"You're going to be late for school," Charlie pointed out, eyeing his silver wrist watch.

"I know I couldn't find the keys for my truck." I gulped my cereal as fast as I could without choking myself; I had never been late for school before and I wasn't going to start now.

When I was done, I dumped my bowl in the sink; I would deal with them later and dashed to my red Chevy pickup truck. It was no longer raining, although the sky was filled with swirling heavy dark grey clouds, with threat of another downpour soon. I regretted my extra minutes on the bed when my truck wouldn't go over thirty miles per hour as I started it. I still loved it though, even when it seemed to be getting slower and slower every time I used it.

I made it to school with just enough time to stop by my locker. As I collected my books, I caught bits and pieces of people's conversations. The whole school was buzzing with the news that some new girl was starting school that day. Her name was Rosanne or Rosie... something like that.

Forks was a small town, so even something as small as a new family in town would be subject to everyone's interest just because it was something new to look at.

I remembered when that was me. I'd just been shipped off to live with my pretty much estranged father when Renee decided she wanted to back to college. It hadn't exactly been the best experience.

The thing is, both my parents had dropped out when mom became pregnant with me, and they got married. After their divorce, I'd visited Charlie a grand total of five times, for no more than a week each time. Renee had always been close by staying at a hotel in Portland.

Now, don't get me wrong. I didn't resent Renee for wanting to go to college or leaving me with Charlie. It was just that living with him was different.  
It made me more independent since I had to dress myself and do my own hair, plus Charlie's cooking horrified me, so I learnt to cook when I was able to reach over the counter. It was hard adjusting to a new school and it didn't help that I was shy.

Shyness had always been a big part of my personality and I hated attention of any kind. Growing up one of my biggest problems was interacting with people. The only ones I could talk to normally were my parents and my best friend.

Jacob Black is the son of Charlie's friend Billy. Every weekend at the crack of dawn they would both grab their gear and go fishing in La Push. But being single dads they'd take us with them. The afternoons were spent at Billy's where they would watch some football or baseball match. Being thrown together so often made Jacob, who was seven like me, fast friends.

So at school when I first started everyone seemed to swarm around me. I withdrew into myself so they would leave me alone. I already had Jacob as my friend, why would I need anyone else? The students got bored of me when they realised I wouldn't make an effort to become friends and left me alone.

"Excuse me." I shoved my Spanish text book in my bag before turning to see who was talking to me.

I was greeted by a tall statuesque girl. She tucked a stray of golden tendril behind her ear as I appraised her. My eyebrows furrow when I didn't recognise the girl, then realised that she must be the new girl- Rosie something.

She offered me a smile before speaking again.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where classroom C312 is, please."

Even though I could see she was nervous by the way her blue eyes kept flickering from my face to the floor, there was nothing but confidence filling her voice

I gave her my warmest smile, knowing how she must be feeling.

"Sure," I closed my locker, "Follow me."

"I'm Rosalie, by the way. Rosalie Hale." She held out her hand for me to shake. "You can call me Rose."

I took her hand and shook it, matching her firm grip and noticing how perfectly manicured her fingers were, and now that I thought about it, everything about her looked perfect. Not a hair out of place, perfect body, hair and nails.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

We exchanged another set of timid smiles, mostly came from me, and then proceeded down the hallway.

I led her down the hall and up the stairs, to the said classroom. Rosalie followed me, taking in her surroundings, probably so she could remember the way next time. Her hips swayed gracefully as she walked. Her shoulders back and posture straight, she wasn't like any other newbie; she was sure of herself.

"Everyone's been looking at me like if I have two heads or something," she muttered under her breath.

I looked around us for the first time and noticed that everyone we walked past had turned to glance at us at least once, if not stare. My neck began to heat up, hating the feel of their eyes on us. I lowered my gaze to my feet, staring at the floor in my failed attempt to ignore them.

"Forks is a small town; so your family moving to town is the big news," I explained with a shrug, "It was the same when I first started. Don't worry, they'll get over it soon enough."

"That makes sense," Rosalie replied. "I guess it was like that a little in Alaska too. That's where we moved from."

I nodded, taking in the information. I was sure that unlike me, she would get used to a small town because of this fact, faster than I did.

"C312," I pointed to the door as we reached the end of the hallway. There was a plastic sign that stated the number of the room. I pushed the door open for her.

"Thanks, Bella, I guess I'll see you around," she said before entering the classroom.

I nodded, watching her find a seat before I made my way into the classroom next door for Spanish.

My head was bent over my notebook as I took notes as the teacher, Mr Jenks, lectured us on the use of the subjunctive, when the door burst open. I glanced up from my book already knowing who it was, but I groaned internally when I saw him.

Jacob Black.

He wasn't the boy I once called my friend anymore. He was now known as 'the town rebel' or a 'bad boy', and I really did not like him. The only rebellious thing he'd ever done was come to class late, bunk, or smoke. All eyes were on him as he sauntered to his usual seat with a cocky grin on his face.

"And why are you late this time Mr Black?" the teacher asked tiredly.

The russet skinned boy looked up at Mr Jenks, already anticipating the question. He brushed a hand through his shaggy black hair and shook his head with the most solemn look now on his face.

"Strangest thing happened, Sir. My car was in the shop over the weekend and they put in some flux thing."

I already saw Jacob spouting a crock of lies the second he said car. Jacob owned a motorbike. Everyone knew that, so it annoyed that Mr Jenks let him carry on talking. This kind of thing was exactly the reason that we were behind on our work. Jacob would come in late, look all smug about it and give some crappy excuse. Everyone would laugh and he would get detention. Well, I hated it. Some of us actually wanted to learn, or at least I knew I did. I leaned my head against the wall on my left and listened as Jacob carried on talking.

"I was speeding to get here early for your class, Mr Jenks, but shit went down when I hit 88 miles per hour. Next thing I know, I was in 1955, my mom was trying to make out with me and I had to stop my dad from being a pansy. Long story short, sorry I'm late, man."

The class burst into laughter at his 'story', everyone except me and Jenks, as usual.

"I'm glad you all find Mr. Black so amusing," Mr Jenks addressed the class. "Every time he comes late and interrupts us, making some comment, you lose lesson time, causing all of you to get F's in your exams. It's unacceptable. And as for you Jacob, well if you could time travel in your car, I fail to see how you couldn't be on time for class. And you have detention after school."

Jacob gave Mr Jenks a wink and thumbs up before walking to his seat. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he did this; it was a waste of time. Sometimes I can't believe I used to like him as friend.

I mentally sneered at him. I couldn't stand Jacob anymore; glad he was no longer a friend. It was his fault I was lonely. He'd drifted from me as we grew older. He became colder and hung out less with me until he just stopped. He stopped coming to my house with Billy on the weekends. It sucked, because it meant I had no friends. I spent lunch breaks in the canteen watching people and their groups of friends, until I couldn't stand it anymore. Or at times I skipped lunch altogether, spending the hour in the library. I felt unworthy of new friends after him. I didn't know what caused him to stop talking to me and I didn't want that to happen again. I secretly hoped that one day someone would give me a chance and decide to approach me and talk.

I had a free period after Spanish. I packed up all my belonging and hurried to the library, in the hope that my favourite seat by the window which over looked the forest had not been taken. It was in a hidden corner of the library that was out of view of the front desk so I could eat there without getting caught; because I wouldn't be visiting the cafeteria during lunch. So that meant I would just have to visit my locker to put away my Spanish book later. As I extended my hand to open the library door someone else pulled it open from the other side. When he saw me, he held it in place.

"Ladies first," Edward Masen said in his velvety voice. The light from a nearby window reflected onto his messy light brown hair, giving it a bronze look. His emerald green eyes sparkled with warmth as he offered me a heart melting smile.

"Thanks," I squeaked back, blushing at the high pitch of my voice; as I mentally smacked myself over the head. I walked past him into the library, glancing back to look at his muscular form as he left. The wooden door shut behind him, blocking my view.

He was truly the golden boy of Forks; the quarterback of the football team, president of the book club and I think he did show choir too. Edward had gotten voted Homecoming King in junior high and senior high, and would most likely be crowned Prom King. Obviously all that made him the most eligible guy in school, with a commendable amount of girls crushing on him, including myself. That was one reason I was glad we were lab partners in biology class this year, even though we don't talk unless we have to work on something together. The other reason was that a straight A-student would probably end up in an Ivy league college or something, so I always got good grades in that class thanks to him.

The last reason? First, let me make it clear that I didn't intentionally sniff him or anything, but he smelt heavenly.

I chose a random book from the fictional section and went to find my table and began reading from the middle. I'd read most of the books in the category, the ones that the library had, as I spent so much time in there.

The bell rang an hour later for lunch; I ignored it and carried on reading, lost in the world of fantasy. When the next bell, signalling the start of classes, went off, I went to my locker to swap some of my text books and retrieved my notebook for Biology.

Because of the action, the book was jostled and a pink sheet of paper came fluttering out of my notebook.  
I stared at it confused, knowing I had never put it there, before bending down and picking it up for inspection. I read it, trying to recall when I had written a poem, until my eyes fell on the signature…

_My Love_  
_My love is like an ocean, _  
_it goes down so deep; _  
_my love is like a rose, _  
_whose beauty I hope you would like to keep._  
_My love is like a river _  
_that will never end; _  
_my love is a dove, _  
_with a beautiful message to send._  
_My love is like a song_  
_that goes on forever; _  
_my love is your prisoner, _  
_it's to you that I surrender._  
_-Your Secret Admirer_

something stirred inside me and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Was this really for me?  
I glanced around the hallway; it was nearly empty with only me and a few girls lingering at their lockers, before leaving for class. I re-read it a few times, checking for clues that might indicate for whom the letter was meant.  
When I found none I came to the conclusion that it must me mine which could only mean one thing. Someone had noticed me.  
I didn't dare hope this was a genuine love letter, as hoping often lead to disappointment, so I figured it could also be a joke and someone would get a kick from my reaction. Or it could be part of a prank and more was to come. Whichever it was I decided to keep my head down and be wary of the people around me for the coming days.

I folded it carefully put it in my bag to prevent it from creasing.

Yet, I couldn't help but hope a little.


	2. Chapter 2

** If you guys have a question for me you can ask me on this site: (http): (double slash) ask (dot.) FM (slash) shinx93. **

**Remove the spaces. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As soon as I was seated at my table, I took out the letter I had found in my locker and re-read it for further analysis. Sadly I couldn't find any clues regarding its sender. Valentine's Day was at least a month away and that was when people got anonymous love letters, right?

The stool next to mine scraped against the floor as someone pulled it. I looked up to see my lab partner, Edward Masen, slide his rucksack off his shoulder and slide onto his stool. Standing opposite him was Tanya Denali, the school queen bee and cheerleading captain. She was the girl every other girl in this school wanted to be and every guy wanted.

Tanya tossed had wavy, pale blond hair over her shoulder and smiled at Edward. Everyone in the school knew that she was interested in him. She had made him her sole conquest through high school because he had never dated or even shown interest in girl, ever.

"So Edward, are you coming over to my party tonight? My parents are away," Tanya winked at Edward suggestively. She tapped her long manicured nails on the table as she spoke. I cringed inwardly; the sound was almost as annoying as her voice.

And I thought I saw Edward shudder before he answered her. "No, I have plans with... Emmett."

Emmett was also on the football team and was Edward's "_official"_ best friend. I'd never spoken to him because of his intimidating built and nature.

The sly glimmer in Tanya's liquid blue eyes dimmed. She pouted her glossy pink lips as she spoke the next words, "Please, it'll be fun. I promise."

Edward shook his head, trying to be polite, "No can do, sorry."

Tanya narrowed her eyes in disbelief, then stood up abruptly and left as she finally got the message. The heels of her shoes clicked as she strode to her seat, a deliberate sway in her hips. Edward gave a sigh of relief, fishing out his cell from his pocket and pressed a number, hitting speed dial as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Emmett, if Tanya asks, we hung out last night at your place," Edward ordered to the person on the other end of the line.

There was a pause as Emmett said something in response. Edward chuckled, hanging up right on cue as our teacher, Mr. Jenks walked in. I held back a grin; it seemed there was another sane person in the school who didn't like Tanya.

I had to weave my way through the small crowd, mostly of boys, that had formed in front my truck when it was time to go home. I saw why they had gathered there when I got there. A sleek red convertible, unlike the cars of the other students, well, excluding Edward who owned a silver Volvo, was parked alongside my truck.

I knew at once who it belonged to; and it wasn't because she arrived just a few moments later. No one from Forks could afford something as expensive, so it was safe to assume that the car belonged to Rosalie.

"That's your car?" I asked her as I bobbed my head in the direction of the red convertible.

"She's my baby," she stated, the warmth in her voice made it sound like she was actually talking about a product of her womb.

"Nice ride!" someone called from the crowd called.

"Well, I better go," I said, pointing sheepishly to me truck which was effectively prehistoric garbage in comparison.

"See you tomorrow!" Rosalie waved.

"Yeah, bye," I said awkwardly.

That evening, Sue and Seth came over for dinner. Sue helped me prepare dinner as Seth and Charlie sat in front of the television, watching some episode of NCIS. Once it was ready we all sat down at the table in the kitchen, ready to eat when Charlie got a call from the station about some party that was getting out of control.

He returned not an hour later with Leah in tow.

We heard shouting when they arrived.

My hands clenched into fists.

_Oh, great, she was in one of moods again!_ Not that she was ever in a good mood when me or Charlie were around, she just seemed to hate us. It was a mystified me and annoyed me to end, when she behaved this way.

Sue had once asked her, it resulted in Leah not speaking to her for about a week after that.

"You can't tell me what to do; you're not my dad!" Leah's loud voice bounced off the wall, "I hope mom sees that soon!"

"I might not be your dad, but I am chief of police, you'd do well not to forget that," Charlie said firmly. I heard the key scratch in lock before the door opened, "Get inside."

There were a set of heavy thuds of angry footsteps before they appeared in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"Sue asked, rising from her chair, her gaze a stern one that only a mother could wear.

"Leah was at the party. I caught her with drinking Vodka and smoking weed," Charlie announced, his hands were clenched into fists, like mine. He glared at the tall girl standing beside him.

She was thin on the extreme, long black pulled up in a pony tail. Her face marred by permanent scowl.

"Paint her a picture why don't you?" Leah screamed throwing her arms in the air with frustration, "but forget to mention how you humiliated me in front of all my bloody friends."

"Leah, watch your mouth! How dare you take that tone with him," Sue snapped at her daughter, "Honestly, I don't what has gotten into you lately. I knew that Tanya girl was a bad influence on you."

"Yeah, well she's my friend; I'll hang out with her if I want to!" Leah stomped her foot on the floor.

Seriously, she stomped her foot on the floor? She was over doing it on the dramatics.

I couldn't stop the scowl that formed on my face as I listened to her ranting about how her life was being ruined by Charlie.

Couldn't the bitch see how she was hurting my dad, when he was only trying to help?

And she was hurting her mom by forcing her to take sides.

My breathing picked up as I glared at Leah. I was glad that Seth her polar opposite. He was a sweet, cheerful kid who I was a pleasure to be around. I glance at him and saw that he was shaking his head at his sister, his eyes rueful and lips pressed in a thin line.

"I am your mother; as long as you live under my roof you follow my orders. And you think you were embarrassed today? No, Leah, you are lucky Charlie didn't arrest you. If this happens again I will make sure that he does. You have to start learning that your actions have consequences. This is your warning." Sue rubbed her cheek in frustration, sparing me a glance, her eyes softening. "Why can't you be more like Bella?"

_I stifled a gasp and all my anger dissipated quickly as it had come. _

_Oh crap, why did you have to bring Bella into this? Why?_

Leah turned to glare murderously at me. I cowered under it knowing how this comment, must have hurt her, more than anything else said tonight.

I hated it being compared to other people too, although I did think Leah's response was uncalled for.

"Her?" She sneered with disgust. "Why should I? She doesn't even have any friends. I bet she doesn't know the meaning of fun!"

My insides dropped. She was right, completely and utterly correct but it hurt. I knew she hated me. Seth tugged at my arm, "Let's go, we don't want to hear this," he said quietly.

I nodded as I wordlessly followed him into the living room. I could still hear the conversation in the kitchen, mostly because of how loud it was.

"What, and you do? That's it, you are grounded. You are to come straight home from school and I don't want any of your friends over and you will stay in for the weekends unless I say otherwise!" Sue bellowed, "Apologize to Charlie right now."

"No," Leah snorted, "I won't say I'm sorry when I know I'm right"

"Well then you have a lot to learn about right and wrong."

"I'm sorry about her," Seth said when it was quiet, "She didn't mean it, she's just mad."

I didn't say anything because I knew that she hated me and that she did mean it.

"You don't have to apologise for her, Seth," I told him quietly.

Seth gave a strained smile, then sank onto the sofa. I copied his action brushed a hand through my hair.

He shouldn't have to apologise on Leah's behalf. It made me angry that he felt he had to apologise for her.

"Yeah, but it's not like she's going to do it," he pointed out bitterly.

I folded my arms over my chest and listened to the rapid tapping of Seth's foot on the floor as we sat there.

"Seth, we're going home!" Sue called from the kitchen. I followed Seth through to the kitchen. Charlie was holding Sue in his arms whispering something to her to calm her down.

"Bye Bells," Seth said before he went through the back door.

Sue looked at me and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about Leah, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said."

"It's fine, she not in the best mood," I said waving it off. She was never in a good mood.

I left for school earlier than usual the next day. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, including the silver Volvo. Jacob was smoking a cigarette, hanging around outside, enjoying the rare sunny day in Forks and that too during winters. There were a few other people sitting on the picnic benches, doing the same.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. No matter how sunny it was, there was always a chill of cold air. Ugh, I hated the cold. I hurried inside the school where it was much warmer.

I made straight for my locker, passing Edward Masen on my way. He caught my eye and flashed a heart melting crooked smile my way. I kept staring at him until he disappeared around a corner, crashing into my locker because of that.

Wow, he had actually acknowledged my presence. Edward never even looked at me unless we had to do something in lab together.

I opened my locker and to find another surprise. A neatly folded pink sheet of paper sat on top of my ring binder.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If I had a thousand pages,_

_I could never name them all._

_The reasons that I love you,_

_For the list would be too tall._

_I love you for the melody,_

_I hear within your voice._

_The way your brown eyes hold me_

_A captive, but by choice._

_I love you for your loving smile,_

_With which my old heart soars._

_These are some of the reasons,_

_Every second beat is yours._

_Hey Bella,_

_I'm going to reveal myself to you in a month's time on Valentine's Day. I want to talk to you before then since a month is a long time. I'll give you my email address, pretty please email me._

_AgentX__

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I stared at the letter open mouthed. He wanted me to email him! What would I say to him? Okay, forget that one, I had a million questions for him, however, the main question was this; would he be honest with me? This was really weird. But I made up my mind to follow through with his request and email him. If I didn't like him after that, I would tell him so.

Then I thought of something else; whoever this guy was he had broken in to my locker, _twice._

_In love with me or not, I would definitely be giving this guy a piece of my mind._

_And this guy had an immature streak; who else would call themselves Agent X?_

I skipped lunch since I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to sit alone in the canteen again, so I went instead to the library. I could email my secret admirer. Gosh, that felt so weird to say; I wish I had a name for him. And no way was I calling him Agent X.

I logged onto one of the computers in the library and signed into my email, clicking on the new mail option. As I waited for the page to load, I thought about what to write. I had no freaking clue, what a big surprise! I decided to give it a try though. What could possibly go wrong? At most, he'd end up thinking I was weird, like everyone else thought of me, and would come to the conclusion that he didn't like me after all. And I'd end up being a loner again.

It didn't hurt to try, did it? Bearing that thought in mind, I began to write.

_Hi,_

_It's Bella._

_I have a few questions for you. Can you please answer them honestly?_

_Firstly, do I know you?_

_Second, how did you break into my locker? Can you please...not?_

_Why are we waiting until Valentine's Day? It's so far away; I would like to know who you are. Can you give me a name so that I can call you? Because I can't keep calling you secret admirer. I also want to know more about you, even if I can't see you in person. What time are you available to chat?_

_Bella_

Hoping I didn't sound like a creeper, I hit send, not knowing what the outcome of this would be. But I didn't let that thought get to me. Considering the guy broke into my locker, he was even a bigger creep than I was.

The reply after I sent the message was almost instantaneous. My head whipped around to see who else was using the computers; maybe my secret admirer was here.

There were only two people. One was Mike Newton, the school playboy; you could also call him the Edward wannabe. He always copied the hairstyles and the type of clothes Edward wore, except he went out with every girl who would let him. The other guy on a computer was Edward Masen. Mike seemed to be playing a game on the computer and Edward was typing up some essay.

No way could it be either of them. That made my heart sink a little; I had secretly hoped that it would be Edward.

I sighed and opened the new message.

_Be online at eight o'clock tonight. I'll answer your questions then. And you can call me Agent X._

That was all it said; I still wasn't going to call him agent X though. I signed off and went to do my calculus homework.

Edward beat me to class, he was already there when I arrived, and he smiled at me as I sat. Seriously, did I have something on my face? I smiled back, though I think it was more like a grimace. Wow, real hot, Bells.

Something weird was going on, I thought. First, I got a secret admirer and now Edward Masen was smiling at me!

I didn't get much time to ponder this though. The teacher decided to spring a surprise test on us. I admitted I may have snuck glances in his direction several times during the test. I watched how the muscles in his toned arms flexed as he wrote down his answers.

He was even hot when he did that!

I would love it if he was my secret admirer. Unfortunately I knew that Edward was confident enough to walk to any girl he liked and ask her out with out fear of being rejected. I knew I would be if I was as popular as him.

I knew I'd been staring for too long when Edward eyes suddenly lifted to meet mine. I quickly averted my eyes, as I turned pink. I hoped he didn't think I was looking at his answers. I'd let my hair to the side, acting as a curtain between so I didn't give into temptation and embarrass myself again.

I allowed myself one more look in Edward's direction when I heard him put his pen on the table. Surely he couldn't be finished yet! We had thirty more minutes. When I looked I saw his hands were clasped behind his head and his head and he wore a triumphant smile.

I definitely wished I was as smart as him.

After class was over, I gave a sigh of relief and got out of there as fast as I could. So fast, in fact that I walked straight into Rosalie. I took several steps back and apologised.

"Someone's in a hurry," she remarked.

I smiled at her and shook my head. She didn't need to know how I had embarassed myself.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked, glancing at the students streaming out of the classroom. One of them was Edward, he had his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked away in the other direction.

"I was waiting for you, actually," I heard Rosalie reply.

I turned back to her with raised how eyebrows.

_She had known I'd had biology here?_

"How did you know which class I was in?"

"You walked past me on the way here." She reprimanded me. "Call me Rose, I told you."

"Okay then, Rose." I grinned.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping."

That surprised me. She wanted to hang out with me? I had never hung out with a girl before. I hadn't even been shopping with anyone other than my mom. I was glad she was asking me, even though I was nervous nonetheless. What would she think of me after hanging out? Would she judge me like all the others did, tagging me as a weirdo?

"Uh…okay, sure, when?"

"Saturday, here's my number. Call me tonight so that we can get all the details." She spoke, tearing a paper off the register she held in her delicate hands and writing down what was obviously her number on it.

I took the piece of paper she gave me, feeling awkward. It felt a little like she was asking me out.

"Call me." She reminded me as we began walking to our cars. See?

"How are you finding Forks?" I asked, trying making conversation to get rid of the awkward silence.

"It's not too bad, there's not really much to do. I'm thinking of trying out for the Forks cheerleading team. Some of the cheerleaders got kicked off the team 'cause they were apparently caught smoking weed at a party."

Great; just when I starting to believe she would be a good friend to me, she decided to join the cheerleading team. I was sure she would become one of them soon enough and forget all about me.

"That's good, when are the tryouts?" I asked, pretending to be interested and not let my facial expression give anything away about my thoughts.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well this is me," I said as we got to my car.

"Don't forget to call me tonight. I haven't been shopping in so long."

"Really? How long ago was the last time you went?"

"A week ago."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her before voicing my thoughts about the ridiculous sentence.

"A week's not that long. I haven't been in over quite a few months."

Her eyes widened in shock as I unlocked my car door, like she couldn't believe her ears.

"Then how do you keep up with fashion trends?" she asked.

She glanced down at my body examining my clothes no doubt. I was wearing a pair of black boot cut jeans and a maroon jumper under my coat.

I shook my head once. "I don't."

She rolled her eyes. "What a load. I'm coming over to your house, I need to visit your closet, I'll follow you home."

And with that she disappeared to her car and came back a few minutes later, signaling me to go and told me that she would follow my car. I caved in a bit reluctantly, wondering what this was all about. Why did she suddenly want to take a look at my clothes? I got inside my car, hesitant, and backed out of the parking lot. I didn't need to drive slow, courtesy my already slow as heck truck and Rosalie's more than compatible to keep up car.

We arrived at my house within the next twenty minutes. I parked my car outside, Rosalie following suit before we got out of our cars and made our way towards the house. I fished out my keys, opening the front door and letting her in. Without ado, she ordered me to show her my room. I lead the way to my small but neat room, allowing Rosalie to open my wardrobe to inspect it. She drew aside the coats and gasped when she saw my clothing.

"Oh my God, Bella!" she exclaimed in horror as she examined all my clothes. "I cannot see one skirt or dress anywhere!"

I took out my long khaki skirt from the back of the wardrobe and handed it to her.

"This!" She held it with her thumb and forefinger, looking at the skirt as though it offended her.

"This is not a skirt. This will be given to charity. And I'll pick you up at eleven on Saturday, we're going to Seattle."

"Are you kidding? My clothes aren't that bad!" I snatched my skirt from her, a bit offended at her bluntness.

I was fond of that skirt, I wasn't giving it away.

She called her parents to say she wasn't going to be home until after dinner and helped me cook lasagne before Charlie came home from work. Seth came over with Charlie, saying that Sue wouldn't be over today since she inspected Leah to sneak out once she left.

He also was shocked when he saw Rose in the living room. I had never brought any friends from school before.

"Hi, Chief Swan," Rose said chirpily, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Charlie shook her hand. "Hello, so you're Rosalie, Lily and John Hale's daughter, right?"

"Yeah that's me, news spreads so fast in this town." she laughed.

"Hi I'm Seth," Seth said, waving his hand in the air to get her attention. I rolled my eyes at my family's enthusiasm.

Dinner was actually fun that night. Charlie and Seth both really liked Rose and fell in love with her when they learnt she has a passion for cars. Seth and I did the dishes while Charlie and Rose talked about NASCAR and car… things… They even walked Rosalie out to her car with me once dinner was over.

I hurried to my room after Rose was gone, switching on my laptop. I had nearly forgotten that I had an appointment with a secret admirer. I signed onto msn and put my status as online, he was already added to the contacts list and offline. I checked the time; it was still 19:50. I took out the letters he had given me and re-read them, trying to think of questions to ask him as I tried to predict his questions and wondered if I should tell him the truth. I wondered if _he_ would tell me the truth.

At eight on the dot, he came online. I took a deep breath.

"I can do this," I muttered to myself. "He's just another person like you are, Bella."

Then came his first message.

_AgentX_: hi_

I quickly typed 'hi' for my reply, hesitating a bit because this was my last chance to back out, before clicking the send button.

_AgentX_: How are you?_

_BSwan: I'm good. How about you?_

This felt way too awkward already.

_AgentX_: I'm good too. Thanks for emailing me. I'm glad you're giving me a chance. I'm guessing you have some questions about me… so, fire away. XD_

_BSwan: Yeah, about a million._

_BSwan: But can you answer the questions I asked in my email first? They are the most important._

It was while before he replied. I assumed he was reading over the email again.

_AgentX_: To answer you first question. Yes, you do know me. And I didn't break in your locker; I slipped them in at the side of the locker door. Lastly I'm waiting for V-day because it's romantic. Girls like that kind of stuff, right? And call me X, Agent X._

_BSwan: I am not calling you agent X. You say you love me; I hardly even talk to anyone at school. How can you know me well enough to love me?_

_AgentX_: I'm a people watcher; and you're beautiful and intelligent whether you are, quiet or not. Those are qualities seen from afar._

_BSwan: That sounds very stalker-ish…_

_AgentX_: I'm not a stalker, Bella._

_BSwan: So if I look outside my bedroom window I won't see a guy standing there watching my house?_

_AgentX_: Well… I could hide so you didn't see me._

I seriously considered looking outside my window at that moment, but then shrugged it off, he must be joking.

Hmm, my admirer had a bad sense of humour; at least that made him sound more real.

_BSwan: … I am going to lock up the windows and doors. Be back in a few minutes._

_AgentX_: I was just joking._

_BSwan: Lol, I know. Ok next question- did you write those poems yourself?_

_AgentX_: My ego is wounded now that you don't think I'm capable of writing such words._

_BSwan: Sorry. I'm sure no permanent damage is done._

_AgentX_: Let me finish, Bella. Sadly, I'm not much of a poet I found them on the internet._

_BSwan: See? I told you the damage to your ego wasn't bad. Next question, describe yourself in one word._

_AgentX_: That's a hard one, I'll go with adventurous? That would be easier to explain if you knew who I was. But let's just say I like having fun and taking risks._

_BSwan: Hmm, then I guess you can be called adventurous. What's you favourite color and why?_

_AgentX_: Red;. never really thought about why. I suppose because it's the color of danger. What's yours?_

_BSwan: I like blue, sky blue. Which you don't see that much in Forks though. What do you like best about me?_

_AgentX_: I like it when you blush; it looks so pretty on you._

_So he knew about my blushing. I swallowed nervously. this meant he knew me pretty well or he'd been watching me. Though the more I thought about this comment, the more I liked it. I was flattered that he liked my blushing, the trait I hated the most about myself. _

Time passed quickly as I chatted with him and before I knew it, Charlie was calling for me to go to bed.

"Bella! Lights off, it's late!" Charlie called from down the hall.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was already eleven. Where had all the time gone?

"Yeah, five more minutes dad!" I called back. My heart sank, wishing I could continue to speak to my secret admirer some more because much to my surprise I had been enjoying it.

_BSwan: I'm sorry but I have to go it's getting late and we have school tomorrow._

_AgentX_: I guess so, let's talk again soon, okay?_

_BSwan: Yeah, of course, I still have more to learn about you. Come online on Friday night._

_AgentX_: Talk to you then. Bye, love you xx_

Way to ruin things.

_BSwan: Bye._

I signed off straight after so that he wouldn't send me any more 'I love you's or hugs or whatever. It was quite good talking to him as friend, love wasn't even in the picture yet. Hold up, yet? Was I expecting myself to fall in love with him?

The rest of the week went by pretty fast; I didn't get any more letters in my locker. Friday after school, I caught up with Rose. She told me she had invited Angela Webber to come with us on Saturday. Angela was one of the genuinely nice girls in the school and actually made an effort to try and talk to or include me in a conversation when I was around. So I didn't mind her company.

He came online again that night at an earlier hour so we could talk more.

_BSwan: Hello, what are you up to today?_

_AgentX_: Nothing much, my day's been pretty dull. Mostly I've just been waiting to talk to you._

_BSwan: Glad I could brighten it up for you. Got any good plans for the weekend?_

_AgentX_: Probably just going to hang out with some friends. You got plans?_

_BSwan: Shopping and more shopping. :-(_

_AgentX_:Why the sad face?_

_BSwan: I'm being coerced into it because apparently my wardrobe sucks._

_AgentX_: So, I wanted to ask you something 3 weeks early… so I could beat the other guys._

I waited for his question. After five minutes passed, I sent him a message.

_BSwan: Ask me what?_

_AgentX_: Will you be my valentine?_

Oh! I couldn't help the huge grin on my face even though I didn't know what to say. As much as I had always wanted someone to ask me something like this question, I really didn't have an idea of my reply.

A groan escaped my lips, why did he have me ask me this so soon. I was torn. The dreamy, romantic girl in me wanted to say yes. Plus I wanted to know who he was.

But the logical side of me was telling me to say no. I didn't know him enough. I could still get to know him and say yes to him another time.

And so I put my thoughts into words as I typed what I was thinking for him to understand why I was rejecting him for now.

_BSwan: I don't know. I don't who you are and I still don't know much about you and you keep saying you love me. If I say yes it would mean something different to you than it would to me._

_AgentX_: I'm not asking you to marry me, it's just for one day. I'll show you how good we can be together, pretty please?_

_BSwan: I'm not saying no, but not saying yes either. When I know more about you, like who you are, I'll give you my answer. I'm also not saying yes to anyone if it's any consolation…sorry._

_AgentX_: I'll take what I get._

We changed to topic to our favorite things: like what films and type of music we liked, to past relationships; we both had had none. By the time I signed off I'd changed my mind about him. This guy wasn't too bad, maybe we could be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Rosalie appeared on my doorstep at eleven o'clock on the dot, and with her was Angela Webber.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded and closed the door behind. "Just don't go overboard okay?"

Rosalie grinned. "I just want to get you some nice skirts and dresses."

"I know but I remember how you reacted when you saw my clothes."

And I didn't have the money for a new wardrobe. Plus Charlie would kill me if I used the emergency Amex that sat in my purse.

I could just hear his voice, it had been ingrained on my brained on the day he presented me with it.

"Bella, this card is for emergencies only. And by emergencies I mean life and death situations. You don't use this for shopping or expensive shoes."

He waved the black Amex before my eyes so I would understand further that he was talking about this.

I'd gotten a half an hour lecture before he'd finally handed it over to me. I understood a little why he did I was only thirteen at the time.

We went straight to Port Angeles to go shopping. After choosing clothes for herself Rose all but pushed me in to a changing room bringing me every skirt she could find, with the help of Angela.

"Try this one, and this one," Rosalie said as she thrusted at me a black pencil skirt at me and denim knee length skirt.

I took them and tried them all on with no complaints feeling too shy to say no to her. I didn't want to be rude.

A few minutes later while I was still putting on the skirts she had given me there was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" I called out as I pulled up the zip the denim skirt.

"It's Angela, erm Rosalie found this blouse she wants you to try on with the pencil skirt."

I groaned internally and opened the door. Angela smiled at me as she passed a peach, translucent blouse.

"Thanks," I mum

We had a late lunch in a restaurant called La Bella Italia and Rose made a fuss over the fact that my name was in the name of restaurant.

Angela proposed we go to the cinema. She was too tired to so anymore shopping. Rose and I agreed feeling the same way.

Rosalie helped me bring my bags in when we returned to my house. I thanked her, feeling happy with my new friend. I thanked her and said goodnight then closed the door and went inside the living. Sue and Charlie were there talking intently about something.

"Hello," I said to make my presence known.

"How was shopping dear," Sue said with a warm smile.

Charlie stared at all my bags. "That is a lot of bags."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "It was good."

"Yeah, I'll go to my room now. I'm beat."

"Good night Bella." I heard Sue say quietly.

I checked my email; there was just an one from Renee.

_Hi Bella, _

_How are you? You haven't emailed for over a week, I'm getting worried here. What have you been up to? I have something important to tell you and it can't be said over an email, but it's very good news so call me as soon as you get this. _

_I miss you sweetie and Phil says hi._

_Love you, _

_Mom xxx_

I'd been so busy with the love letters I'd been getting I had forgotten to email Renee; she always gets panicky when I don't email her at least four days after she sent the email. I grabbed my cell from my bag and dialled her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi mom it's me."

"Bella, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry I was just busy with school things; that's why I didn't reply your email sorry."

"That's okay Bella, so what have you been up to?"

"Today I went shopping with some friends."

She knew how I was, and how I had no friends.

"Really, that's great!" She replied with enthusiasm. "Who are these friends?"

"There's this new girl in Forks, her name is Rosalie. She's really nice."

"Did you have a good time?"

"It was great. We went shopping and then we were too tired and watched a movie at the cinema. How about you mom? How have you been? You said you had some good news?"

"I sure do! Well Phil proposed to me and I said yes!" she shouted, I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"That's fantastic mom!"

"The best part is that you get to my maid of honor! Oh there's something else too, me and Phil are moving to England in a few weeks."

"Wh- What? England? Why?" In a few weeks? My mom was moving to another country so soon and I just find out now?

"Phil got offered this new job position recently and the pay is good. Plus your aunt Esme lives there, I thought it would great, I see her so rarely."

"It's such short notice. If you're happy, then I guess I'm happy for you mom. Where in England are you going?"

"London of course. You have to come and visit as soon as we move."

"Of course mom! I can't believe I'm spending my summer in England. Have you told Charlie all this yet?"

I always spent at least two weeks of summer with my mom.

"No I was going to call tomorrow actually but can you pass it on for me please…pretty please?"

"No way, you have to tell him yourself." There was no way she was dumping this on me.

"Fine I will tomorrow. I have to go I think Phil just came back from work, I'll talk to you another time. Love you Sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up, smiling now, I'm glad she and Phil finally decided to get married, now she could finally settle down again. I just couldn't believe my mom was going to live so far away from me now. I feel a lot better about it knowing that she has family there too. Her sister, my aunt Esme used to live in Forks too, I vaguely remember her visiting when I was younger. I used to love my aunty Esme's visits, they always meant presents. She had left when I turned five, after my parents divorced.

I knew Renee was a person who made quick, in the moment decision like when she decided to leave Charlie, I remember asking her why we'd left Forks, only when I was older did she give me an answer. I still remember her exact words to this day.

"Small town life wasn't really my thing."

After she had left Charlie I lived with her for three years, moving from house to house every few months as she got bored living at one place.

And finally her snap decision to go to college.

Rosalie called the following day and asked if she could come for a sleepover because she wanted to make sure I used the clothes I bought yesterday, I didn't have anything to do today so I agreed. Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy, Jake's dad. So I spent the day cleaning and doing the laundry. I prepared mashed potatoes and steak for dinner with some apple pie, Charlie's favorite.

After I was done, I did my trig homework and waited for Charlie and Rose to come. They arrived at the same time, I put away the fresh batch of fish Charlie had caught then we sat down to dinner. I was silent, mostly listening to Charlie and Rose talk about cars some more, pretending as if yesterday never happened.

Rose and I went to my room, where Rose spent the night playing Barbie doll with me painting my nails and choosing what outfit she wanted me to wear tomorrow. I didn't mind, I was jus happy to have the company. We both went to sleep at eleven.

On Monday morning Rosalie woke me up at the ungodly hour of five thirty and told me to go have a shower. She then blow dried my hair and curled it with an iron curler she brought with her. When she was done she gave me a stretchy white shirt to wear and a denim jacket to wear over it, with a chequered red and black scarf, along with a denim mini skirt.

"And wear a pair of converses with that." She ordered while choosing what lip gloss she would make me wear.

"Perfect," she stated when she was finished, "Pretty yet simple, very you!"

Then she went off the get ready herself, she came back a few minutes later dressed in pleated lace tunic and black skinny jeans. Then she started doing her hair, after half an hour of styling her hair in different ways she decided to just let it loose.

We left for school in our own cars. Rosalie arrived at my house before me since my truck is quite slow. When I found her a few minutes later, she was jumping and shouting quite enthusiastically.

"I made the cheerleading team!" she squealed hugging me.

"Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Now that she'd made the cheer team she would make new friends, become popular and forget about Bella.

I hoped she didn't turn out like Leah.

"I have to go talk to the coach Lila but meet me here at lunch ' kay?" Rose said, before she walked away with a bounce in her step.

In class the teacher droned on about exam technique we could use, and I doodled randomly on my notebook as I listened. The teacher was interrupted by a tardy student; I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"And why are you late Mr Black this time?" the teacher asked tiredly.

Jake's face lit up with a cocky smirk like he was anticipating the question before he burst into explanation.

"Well you see Mister Jenks, my car was in the shop over the weekend and they put in some flux thing. And I was speeding to get to here early for your class, but shit went down when I hit 88 mile per hour. Next thing I know, I was in 1955, my mom was trying to make out with me and I had to stop my dad being a pansy. Long story short, sorry I'm late, man."

The class burst into laughter as his 'story'. Everyone except me and Banner.

"I'm glad you all find it Mr. Black so amusing," Mr Banner addressed the class, "Every time this young man comes late and interrupts us, making some comment, you lose lesson time, causing all of you to get F's in your exams. It's unacceptable. And as for you Jacob, well if you could time travel in your car, I fail to see how you couldn't be time on time for class. Now go to your seat."

Jacob gave Mr Banner a wink and thumbs up before walking to his seat. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he did this; it was a waste of time. Sometimes I can't believe I used to like him as friend.

Jacob didn't stop there; he interrupted every five minutes of the lesson, making snarky comments until Mr Banner sent him to the principal's office. I walked to my locker after the lesson feeling irritated that most of it had been wasted thanks to Jacob Black when I saw another note, which put a smile on my face. I snatched it quickly and read it.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Love is the greatest feeling,_

_Love is like a play,_

_Love is what I feel for you,_

_Each and every day,_

_Love is like a smile,_

_Love is like a song,_

_Love is a great emotion,_

_That keeps us going strong,_

_I love you with my heart,_

_My body and my soul,_

_I love the way I keep loving,_

_Like a love I can't control,_

_So remember when your eyes meet mine,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_And I have poured my entire soul into you,_

_Right from the very start._

_Love your secret admirer_

_Ps Isabella you look exquisite today._

A huge smile appeared on my face. I shut my locker and stood leaning against it. At lunch I met Rose and we went to the canteen. As we were talking, I caught the eye of Edward Masen, who was sitting at the table behind Rose. He grinned and then winked at me. I lowered my eyes embarrassed, and felt my face heat up. I couldn't stop the grin from coming on my face.

_He winked at me!_

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked, wondering what just happened. She had her back to Edward so she hadn't seen what he did.

_Good, that wink was just for me._

"I'm fine. Just feeling kinda hot."

"Oh, you should drink something then. Anyway, as I was saying, I talked to the cheer squad coach and I have cheerleading practice after school today, Tuesday mornings and Thursday lunch and after school. I mean sure...I want to be in the cheerleading squad for the school. It is going to take over all my free time though…" she droned on about being a cheerleader the whole of the lunch break. I wasn't paying much attention though, I was too puzzled over what Edward Masen had just done. It was so strange. First a smile, now a smile and wink, what was going on?

He didn't come to biology, which left me even more baffled, could it have been him sending me those notes…..no, that's just silly.

He was out of my league.

Over the next week I was too busy with school work to email "my secret admirer", but everyday I still got a note in my locker from him.

I didn't get to hang out with Rosalie much since she was busy with cheerleading stuff and learning all the routines; I didn't even get to see her at lunch, as I predicted she went to sit with the other cheerleaders. She did still call every day after school to catch up.

Although something even stranger was happening, during Biology lessons or before the teacher came in, Edward actually started talking to me.

On Tuesday he only said hi and what's up to me but by Friday he was trying to make conversation with me. Which is quite difficult if you're a guy that's not Seth, my dad or Jake when we were younger.

I didn't know what to say to him, being shy and unable to maintain a proper conversation with someone. Deep down I wondered what his caused his sudden fascination with me.

"Hi Bella," Edward said as I slid my bag off my shoulder and sat down next to him.

I glanced at the handsome boy as I answered him.

"Hello," I answered timidly. I couldn't look him in the eyes for too long, I was too intimidated by this handsome boy I was crushing on. So instead I stared at his aquiline nose as he spoke to me.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well today," I said awkwardly.

Then after a pause I added, "You?"

I'd said it to be polite. That was enough for him to start talking about his day.

"Tired, it's been a long day. I can't wait to go home, but I have football practise after. The coach is working us extra hard because we have a game coming up soon."

I smiled politely and listened as he talked, making comments and speaking only when he paused. Edward and I had been having these short conversations every day now. I still find it weird and have nothing much to say, yet Edward appeared to want to talk to me. Not that I'm complaining haven't really had anyone else to talk to. Rosalie had stopped calling I haven't seen her in day with all the cheerleading stuff.

I have sort of been avoiding her anyway no point making friends with someone who will turn forget me. Every girl who joined the cheerleading team no matter how nice they once were changed the popularity got to their head. Not to mention, I recently learnt that she was going out with Emmett McCarthy.

On the other hand my secret admirer and I have been exchanging emails these past few days. He has been counting down the days to Valentine's Day, not long now. So have I. Patience is totally overrated.

"Bella!" A voice called my name, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Do you know the answer?"

Mr Jenks was looking at me expectantly from the front of the class. What answer? What did he ask?

"Chromosomes." Edward hissed, I could see from the corner of my eyes that his hand covered his mouth so the teacher couldn't see him give me the answer.

"Chro- chromosomes," I echoed, stuttering. I could feel my face heat up hoping it was the right answer and embarrassed I had been so lost in my thought I hadn't been paying attention in class.

Mr Jenks nodded satisfied with my answer turning to the rest of the class and continued explaining something.

"Thank you." I said to Edward.

He smirked."You're welcome."

I saw a huge crowd gathering around the notice board, as I walked to my locker after class. I didn't bother to look at what they were fussing about. Probably a new tryouts list or auditions call backs.

"Who's Bella Swan?" I heard a girl ask causing me to come to a halt.

"Yes?" I said turning to look at the ginger haired girl who had said my name.

The crowd of people turned to look at me, whispering, I blushed lightly wishing I could disappear. But as they parted to look at me I saw what they had been looking at. There a huge photograph of me. One taken for my year book last year. It had been blown up to be ten times the size of the original. And was decorated with roses as its frame. A poem written in old fashioned calligraphy underneath.

_I close my eyes, and there you are;  
you dazzle me, from near and far;  
your silhouette - it strikes me too;  
no other like it, uniquely you;  
all perfect curves, from head to toe;  
from hips to calves, from eyes to nose;  
both inside and outside, your brilliance flows;  
I crave your kiss, my heart explodes;  
still strong without you, I remain;  
though hard it is, each passing day;  
I am bolstered too, each sunless night;  
your voice I hear, turns dark to light;  
I want you now, stay near to me;  
eyes open wide, still you I see_

_I love you Bella. Please be my valentine?_

_Your Secret Admirer _

I flushed out of shock, anger, and embarrassment. Who did he think he was? Putting this picture on like this! I would have everyone's one attention me now. I hate attention. Who knows how long I would the subject of rumours in the school now.

I walked forward and ripped the photo down rushing straight to my truck and sped home…well drove as fast as my truck would take me anyway. When I got there, I stomped to my bedroom, took out my laptop, and signed on to email the jerk.

_Why did you have put that photo for the school to see! Do you not know anything about me? I _HATE_ attention. _

_I sincerely hope this is not a joke to you. I also hope that I am not the only person in the school who doesn't know who you are so I don't want to get anymore letters from you or emails._

_If you want to talk to me, you will have to do it in person and if I don't like you when I meet you, that's just too bad!_

_And no I will not be your valentine._

_Bella_

I turned off my laptop and lay on my bed trying to tune out all my thoughts. I must have fallen asleep seeing as it was dark out when I opened my eyes.

I glanced at my cell to check the time it was seven in the evening I also noticed I had to missed calls from Rosalie. Great.

Charlie must be back from work by now so I went downstairs to see if Charlie needed me to prepare something for dinner for him. Sue was with Charlie and they were both in the kitchen eating lasagne.

"Hey Sue, hi dad," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bells."

"You should have woken me to make dinner."

"We didn't want to wake you. Anyway you always cook so I wanted to do it for a change." Sue answered. "Help yourself to some."

I took out a plate and took some lasagne. When I was done, I thanked Sue and praised her dish.

I watched TV with them for a bit then went back to my room to do my homework; I couldn't help checking to see if I had a reply to my email. I did have a reply.

_Dear Bella_

_I'm very sorry. Please give me another chance. We don't have many days left. I promise you that this is no trick. My love is real. I thought it would romantic for the rest of the school to know how special I think you are._

_If change your mind and decide to meet me on Valentine's Day I will be I will be waiting for you by your locker with a bouquet of roses wearing a red hat._

_Love your secret admirer._

_Ps I really am sorry._

I didn't send a reply.

People were still talking the next day. All eyes were on me from the second I got out of my truck. I was going to skip lunch and go to library again but Rosalie caught up with me and took me to the canteen with her. We sat at a different table to the other cheerleaders.

"I can't believe you have a secret admirer, "Rose gushed."You so should have told me."

I shrugged. "Didn't think it was important. I've only been getting the letters to two-ish maybe three weeks."

Of course she would want to talk to me again now that I was all interesting.

"Yeah, but I think I know who it is."

I nearly spat out the soda I was drinking. "What? How?"

"I saw him putting the photo and poem on the notice board."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why should I believe you?"

Rosalie looked bewildered by my question. "Excuse me?"

"You're a cheerleader now and one of the most popular girls, so you talking to me means something isn't right."

"Bella, I'm your friend." She placed a hand on her chest, on the spot heart was.

"That's why I haven't seen or talked to you in weeks."

"I've been busy learning the routines, Bella, I am new to the squad. Any way you're the one who didn't answer my calls yesterday."

"I fell asleep."

"Who is it then?"

She turned to look at the group of boys walking into the canteen; Emmett, her new boyfriend along side him was Mike Newton who was talking to him. A few paces to the left was Jacob Black, he was on his phone to someone and just behind him Edward Masen.

No way! Edward, my mouth fell open. Edward must have felt my gaze because he turned to look at me and grinned crookedly. I did my best look nonchalant and smile back.

"No way!" I said to Rosalie."Him, _really_!"

"Hmm?" Rose had completely forgotten I was present. Her eyes were locked on her boyfriend. She inclined her head in my direction slightly, then looked back at me. "Bella, sorry I haven't been able to hang with you. I really have been busy, but call me if you ever need to talk," she explained.

Emmett had noticed her and waved his hand, calling her to him.

"See you later." Rosalie got up and left.

"Whatever," I said once she was gone.

Rosalie got up and joined Emmett at his table. I watched them talking and laughing jealously, wondering if I would ever that with someone. I couldn't watch for too long and took my tray and went to dump my food in the trash. I went to the library and lost myself in a book.

Edward came up to me in the hall as I walked to biology.

"Hey," He greeted. "So I heard you have a secret admirer."

"Yeah," I ducked my head and smiled secretly. I wished it was him. Please be him.

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I have my suspicions." He opened the classroom door for me to go in. "And on Valentine's day that I'm meeting him."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed when he heard this new piece of information."Oh, that's er… is that safe?"

"What's with the questions?" I asked quietly.

"Curiosity, so what do know about him?" Edward prodded for an answer.

Gotta be careful with your words Bella, he's a prospective secret admirer. "He's a romantic and sweet. We've been emailing each other."

"That's good I guess, just be careful though."Edward warned. "I don't think that you should do anything too rash when you meet this guy. I mean emailing a person and seeing them in real life those are two completely different things."

"Okay?" I said confused and it came out like a question. "Thanks for the warning."

Edward shrugged. "I'm just saying don't trust too easily."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Roses are red_**

**_Violets are blue_**

**_I know I'm sexy_**

**_But so are you._**

**_Happy Valentines Day_**

It was a long wait for Valentine's Day adnd I was beyond eager to meet the man behind the letters.

I was bummed that he had put me on the radar at school, though I knew he meant well, he had sent me several emails apologising and telling me how he thought it would be romantic. I'd eventually relented and forgiven him. What choice did I have? I wanted to know who he was.

Soon we came to the agreement that after school on Valentine's Day that he would meet me at my lock wearing a red hat and holding a present. Don't get me wrong I hate it when people spend money on things for me but he insisted saying it was Valentine's Day and there was no way he would let the day pass without giving me anything.

I'd jumped out of bed with enthusiasm that morning. I didn't want to be late for school or miss school by accident. I put more of an effort in choosing the outfit I would wear today. I picked out a pink dress, instead I just grabbing something from the closet like I normally did.

I rushed through breakfast, swallowing down the food, though I wasn't even hungry and would be early to school. Charlie had already left for work by the time I was up. He left a note on the fridge telling me that he would be home later than usual tonight.

As I drove to school I thought about what could happen when I we finally meet up with my secret admirer.

Would it be the same as when we emailed?

Or would it be awkward?

Would I like him?

Would it be Edward Masen? It would make complete sense if he was my admirer. He seemed to romantic type and he did start talking to me after I started getting the love notes. I'm not sure though, I mean to things he says to me are so cryptic and weird. A part of me wants it to be Edward but he is totally out of my league however I still want the element of surprise, you know. Like when you are opening a present from someone.

As I walked toward the school building I saw a boy walk to group of girls, they were giggling at his anxiety. When he reached them he stutter as he asked one of the girls out. The girl stepped forward and accepted his inviting. I smiled as I watched being the sucker for romance that I was.

I walked past a group of cheerleaders, I noticed that most of them were coupled off. Just when I got the door I caught Rosalie's eyes. She smiled and called out to me.

"Bella, wait up!"

I stopped and spun around to fully face her, she was half running to catch up with me.

"Is that the dress you bought when we went shopping?"

"Sure is." I twirled for her, and she giggled.

"So you're meeting up with your admirer today?"

"Yeah, sort of the reason I dressed up a little." I couldn't help grinning when I said that.

She nodded, but didn't look too happy, not like I thought she would.

"In that case I want to say something to you. No one else will tell you this, so that's why I'm doing it. I know you want to meet this guy, you're curious and I would be too but that doesn't mean you have to get in a relationship with him."

I frowned, she was being completely serious and I didn't know what to say to her. She carried on speaking after a short when it seemed she was thinking of the right words to say.

"You don't have to be pressured into doing anything either just because he claims he loves you. You don't even know him and talking online doesn't count."

She took a deep once she'd finished speaking, her shoulders sagged like a great weight had been taken off them.

She was right about what she'd told me and I was glad she was looking out for me because I knew I would conform too easily should that the opportunity arrive.

"Okay, thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

"So you got any plans?"

"This is my first with a real boyfriend, it's going to be so great," Rosalie gushed happily. "We have dinner plans for later on tonight."

Her cell started buzzing in her hand before I could comment, she looked at the caller ID and grimaced.

"I gotta take this, it's my mom."

"S'cool, if you need me I'll be in my Spanish class."

There were already a few students in class when I arrived and to my surprise on of them was Jacob Black. He was watching me I was walked in; I could feel his eyes on me though I wasn't looking his way.

I couldn't help meeting his gaze as I wondered what his problem was, but he glanced at Mike who was standing in front of Jacob's table was also looking at me, then Jacob snorted and looked away. I averted my gaze and stared at my table. I hoped that there was nothing on my face. Or maybe they were looking because I wasn't in my usual old jeans and a sweat shirt.

I didn't look up when I heard thudding footsteps coming towards me. Someone tapped on my shoulder forcing me to look up and see Mike Newton smiling down at me.

"Hi, Bella," he said in greeting.

"Hey." I put my usual polite smile.

"Erm, happy valentine's day." He held out a pale pink envelope.

I stared at it, then glanced at him to make sure he was really giving it to me. He nodded once and I reached for the envelope muttering a quiet thank you as I did.

"Open it," he prompted.

I ripped it open not being on for caring out ruining envelopes.

Inside was a pink heart shaped card with silver glitter on the edges, and big white letters that read 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

I must say I was both shocked and flattered that he had given a card. Firstly, because he was one the popular people in the school, and he'd never acknowledged my existence before. And second because since every year he gave out cards to only five girls and this year I was one of them.

I opened the card slowly as if something would jump out at me when it was open. There was still a chance this was a prank.

_To Bella,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I know I'm sexy_

_But so are you._

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Mike_

I choked back a snort and turned bright red.

_I know I'm sexy but so are you?!_

_This was a joke!_

I looked at him waiting for him to laugh and point, not at all expecting what he was about to ask me.

"What do you think Bella? It took me ages to write that. I mean, I'm not usually the poetic type." He sounded genuine so I decided that maybe this wasn't a joke.

"It's original… Thanks."

Some threw a paper ball at Mike's head, he whipped round and cursed.

"Quit boring her to death and get over here if you want the discount for the stuff, Newton." Jacob Black said to him.

Jacob glanced at me for a second, I thought that he was going to say something but he turned his attention to Mike.

Wow Mike Newton gave me a card that was crazy! Mind you, so was the poem. That ruled him out as the secret admirer.

Rose joined me in the lunch line in the canteen, behind her Angela and one of the cheerleaders.

"Hello Bella." Angela smiled at me politely.

"Hi," I smiled back shyly.

Rosalie just looked glum, her whole form was slouched and she was a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing a complete one eighty switch from the cheery girl this morning.

"Bella, I didn't get a card from Emmett, he said that Valentine's Day is commercial. And that he didn't believe in it. He's was taking me out tonight to get out of family night. I can't believe him!"

Rosalie had almost turned completely grey as she said this.

"Sorry," I muttered, not really thinking anything I could say to make her feel better.

"I'm not speaking to him, I'm not even going to sit with him. I'll be with the girls." she gestured to the cheerleaders that were further back in the line. "You can sit with us if you want."

I nodded my head and let out a small yes. What else could I say, no? Ha-ha. I already had my tray of food so I could go hide in the library.

"And you know, it's almost our one month anniversary. I bet that he doesn't remember that. And if he tells me he doesn't believe in it I'll explode," Rosalie complained.

We found a table and went to sit.

"Over here girls," Rosalie called out to the group of cheerleaders she had pointed to earlier; they had just purchased their lunches and made their way over to us.

Most of the people turned, to look our way; I sunk a little lower in my seat.

The girls didn't pay much attention to me they just had their separate conversations. Angela was the only one who attempted to have a conversation with me and keep the conversation going by asking me questions, that I couldn't give single word answers to.

"There he is," one of the cheerleaders called Jessica Stanley said pointing towards the canteen doors.

Rosalie had been retelling her story to them and they had been as furious as her at Emmett. I personally thought they were exaggerating everything. I meant Rosalie and Emmett hadn't been together for that long and they still had so much to learn about each other.

Rosalie sent him a murderous glare as Emmett looked our way .He shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Edward came up behind him and out a hand on his friend's shoulder to show support.

Emmett took a deep breath as Edward said something to him. Emmett nodded confidently and strode to the centre of the canteen, dropped his bag on the floor and climbed on a table. Then he clapped his hands to get the attention of the student body.

Rosalie was still scowling, but the wonder in her eyes betrayed her.

"Every one, listen up!" Emmet shouted. "Emmett McCarthy, the hottest man on campus, am whipped!"

Whispers and a series of aws and oohs erupted across the canteen.

"That's right people! I'm crazy in love with Rosalie Hale! The hottest girl on campus!" He was looking straight at Rosalie now. Her expression had softened as she listened to his declaration. "Babe, I love you. Please talk to me, give me one more chance."

Everyone turned to look at Rosalie expectantly.

"Go on," Angela said, "Just give him one chance, if he messes up again you can whip his ass."

Rose took Angela's advice and stood up.

"Alright, one chance Emmett. One."

Emmett jumped down from the table and bent down to open his bag floor and took something out, hiding it behind his bag as he walked to Rose.

"Happy Valentine's day Rose." Emmett handed Rose a teddy bear that was holding a red heart, the words _Rose & Emmett Forever_ written on it.

Several girls from the table let out a 'she's so lucky' or 'I wish my boyfriend would do that for me'.

"I love you too," Rosalie said as she took the teddy bear and hugged it to her chest.

Emmett put out his other hand and Rosalie took it and he led her out of the canteen. They came back later hand in hand both their faces bright as rainbows.

Rosalie left Emmett and came back to join us at the table. She sat down and explained what had happened.

"He wanted to surprise me, the whole commercial and family night out thing was just so that he could surprise me," Rose was beaming as she glanced to Emmett's table. He was watching her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Isn't he sweet? Emmett had even bought me a card, it's in my locker, and he just didn't give it to me because he was scared I wouldn't like it. As if, I would love any card I was given by Emmett."

"Where's he taking you tonight then, has he told you?" Jessica asked.

"Nope," Rose said, "Enough about me what about you guys, who did you get cards and stuff from."

"Ben asked me to be his Valentine," Angela said, "we're going to Port Angeles for dinner."

"Finally, you guys are perfect for each other. I just knew it." Jessica said. "But let's get to the goss of the day. Have you guys heard who Mike's lucky five is this year?"

Of course she would bring this up, I was sure that Jessica had a crush on Mike.

"Lucky five?" Rose asked, scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Mike always gets cards for five girls every year," another cheerleader said matter of factly, as though this was an important fact of life.

"Wonder who they are?" Jessica said, twirling a strand of her curly brown hair, her eyes on Mike, who was sitting at Emmett's table, engrossed in conversation.

"I heard he gave one to that senior Kate Garrett. I saw them making out behind the bleachers last week," one of the cheerleaders said. "She's not even pretty though. Must have felt bad for her."

"I saw him giving a card to Charlotte, you know that red head?" Rosalie offered. "It was outside my trig class."

"Didn't you get one Jess?" Angela asked. "I thought he liked you."

Jessica shook her head disgruntled. I was sure that she was crushing on him.

"I wonder who else he gave cards to." Angela said again.

I shuffled nervously in my seat, hoping no one knew I had a card. He doesn't even talk to me, let alone like me that way. Rose noticed my discomfort.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Fine." My face burned over and I looked down at the table.

He eyes narrowed with scrutiny.

"He gave to you didn't he!" Rose exclaimed. "I saw Mike eyeing you the other day. Damn girl, you got lots of guys after you."

"Just Mike."

"Mike and mystery boy, and who knows how many others." Rose said.

They asked to see the card but it was in my locker so they didn't push the subject any further. At the end off lunch Rosalie went to join Emmet and Angela and I left together to go to class.

I opened my bag and took it out, so I lied earlier I know Edward wouldn't make a big deal out of it like the cheerleaders.

I glanced at the empty seat beside me a few times in biology, trying to think of the last Edward had been absent. I couldn't think of any. It was weird no having him there scribbling down everything the teacher was saying while snuck glances at him. It was ten minutes later that he arrived.

"Sorry I'm late sir," He muttered, then he pulled out a note from his pocket and showed it to teacher.

Mr Jenks nodded at him once and continued to speak as Edward made his way to his seat.

"As I was saying, you have to partner with someone of the opposite gender for this project."

Edward froze mid step as every girl called out his name not even listening to anything else being said. It reminded me of the twilight bark from 101 Dalmatians.

I couldn't help watching Edward's reaction as he decided to pick who he wanted for his partner since he had the choice of every girl on the class. He met my gaze with a steady one of his own.

"Want to be my partners, lab partner?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I opted for a nod.

I didn't look at anyone else and just listened Mr Jenks, "The reason is that last time all the boys who worked together got the lowest grades and the grade for this project is important…"

Though I was doing mental back flips and singing 'he picked me, he picked me'.

I swear I could feel Tanya's eye drilling holes into my skull. I feared that if I looked at her that she would jumped on me and murder me with her two bare hands. She had been the first one to call out Edward's name after all, maybe she thought that meant she had dibs on him.

When class was over we walked together to the lockers. We stopped by Edward's first and he looked at me smiling sheepishly.

"So, I hope that you don't mind but I got you something for Valentine's Day," Edward began.

I was sure my mouth formed an o-shape. I was speechless. First Mike, then Edward. What was going on today?

He opened his locker and took out a single velvety red rose, there was a small note attached to the stem.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he passed it to me.

I blushed furiously as I took it from him. I read the note unable to contain my smile.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Lab partner._

_From Edward _

"Y- you didn't have to do this. Thanks though, I love it."

"I wanted to," he insisted.

I was still blushing.

"Well then, thanks."

"So about this bio project, we'll need each other's numbers," he explained, but he phone rang before he could finish speaking.

His phone rang, "Its Emmett sorry, I have to talk to him."

I nodded. "Well I have to go to my locker."

I pointed in its general direction and walked away as he answered his phone. Afterall, I wanted to know who my secret admirer was.

I opened my locker organising my stuff for no good reason at all, not paying much attention to my surroundings that I didn't even hear him walk up to me.

"Bella," I heard his voice from behind my locker door.

I shut my locker so I could see who was there.

There he stood in all his glory, a present wrapped if silver wrapping paper in his right hand and a red cap on his head. To my surprise I wasn't really shocked.

"I should have known. How could it be anyone else?"

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

He tilted his head to the side curiously when he saw I was far from surprised to see him.

"You knew it was me?" He asked.

"Subconsciously, maybe I did."

I let my mind travel to Valentine's Day eight years ago, to a memory I had all but forgotten about.

Flashback

_I was feeling really down as I closed my text book and stuffed it in my school bag with heavy hands. I was the last one left in the classroom. All the other students had rushed out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow as soon as the end of school bell had rang. _

_I didn't look up when I heard the thud of approaching footsteps because I knew to whom they belonged. I carried on packing my belongings until he reached me and perched on the desk beside me. I said nothing to acknowledge him and he just sat quietly watching me. _

_But he couldn't stay quiet for long. He had a too vibrant and cheerful personality for that. _

_"Why are you so quiet today, Bella?" His booming voice asked. I zipped my bag shut then slumped on my chair._

_"I don't know I just am," I lied, brushing a lock of hair from my eye. _

_"Did you get any cards today?" He asked, making a heart shape with his hands. We were in the fifth grade now and no one in my year believed in the cooties anymore. That meant this year the boys made cards for the girls they fancied and gave it to them. I had really been hoping I would get a card. _

_"No one knows I exist." I complained. It was the end of the day and no card._

_"What am I chopped liver?" he asked, with mock hurt, placing a hand on his chest._

_"You don't count, Jacob Black. You're like the brother I never had." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "Besides I was talking about Valentine's day cards."_

_"Sure they know you exist. You're pretty." He teased. "I bet they're just too intimidated to talk to you."_

_"Whatever you say Jake," I scoffed. I already knew I was just too normal looking "You know I always wished that I had a secret admirer and you get love letters and all that…"_

_My mind flew away into my own world fantasizing about having an admirer. I would open my locker or maybe find a note on my desk when I got to class and there would a poem._

_"You're a romantic." Jacob snickered and nudged my shoulder playfully, "We're only nine. Maybe when we're older."_

_I snorted and punched him on the arm playfully. _

Present Day

"You're the only person I ever told about my secret admirer fantasy."

He grinned. "Oh, I see."

"Bella," the velvety voice of Edward Masen said from behind me startling me. I whipped around to look at him, but his eyes filled with intensity were locked onto Jacob.

I spared a quick glance back at Jacob and it seemed the two were locked in an intense stare down. Hostility was radiating off them.

I shifted my weight to my one leg feeling uncomfortable.

"Here's my number, let me know when you're free," Edward said after a few moments, not looking at me even though he was speaking to me. He handed me a small piece of lined paper, probably torn from his notebook. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye Edward," I said smiling at him.

I tucked the piece paper in my pocket, making a mental note for me to text him later today.

"Black," He nodded curtly to Jacob.

"Masen," Jake nodded back.

Edward turned, walked away swiftly. I turned to face Jacob, his face was expressionless.

"Are you and Masen going out?" He asked getting straight to the point, in a flat voice.

Hey may say that he liked me, that didn't mean what I did was any of his business.

I was taken aback; I didn't like the tone he had used with me. Especially when this was the first time he was speaking to me in years

"None of your business Jacob," I said angrily, narrowing my eyes for effect. I mean come on did he think he had some hold over me because he said he loved me on some letters?

"Bella," Jacob said as if warning me of something.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Jacob. Especially after you just stopped talking to me all of a sudden and turned in a jerk with attitude." I pointed out.

Love letters or not, in the end he was still Jacob Black. The friend who had abandoned me and turned into this other person who I didn't like let alone want to call my friend.

"Bella we have a lot of things we need to talk about but you need to know I meant every word I wrote in the letters. _Every word_." The sincerity in his voice rang so loudly I couldn't ignore it. "And the sooner we talk the better, so when can-"

"I'm free tonight, I have to be home by ten though, that's my curfew," I said. And this may be the first time I put the curfew to use.

"Just let Charlie know that you're with me. I'm sure he won't mind if I take you home too late," Jake proposed. It was not secret that Charlie had a soft spot for Jake, he always had. When we stopped talking, Charlie always encouraged me to go talk to Jake.

"We're taking my car though, because I am not getting on that bike."

"Still a goody too shoes then, Bella?" He nudged my arm. It was just like the old days again.

"Watch it, I am the chief's daughter after all." It felt strange how easy it was to talk to Jake, even after not having talked for years. Jacob was always one the people I was able to talk freely with and be myself around.

"I'll get you to ride on my bike soon enough, for now we can take your half dead truck."

I lightly slapped him on the shoulder for being mean about my truck.

We ended up at La Push beach just talking and walking. More like he did the talking and I did the listening. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I had a crush on you Bella. Remember that fifth grade Valentine's Day? When you told me about you fantasy?"

"Yes."

"I meant it when I said you had my attention. And I meant it when I said you are gorgeous," He explained.

I tried hard not to blush. I was meant to be mad at him… sort of.

"My crush became more but you seemed so out of my league. You were smart and I thought Bella can do better than me. I wanted you to have a chance at finding someone who was right so I distanced myself from you."

I stopped walking and stared at him in silence. Not realising I had stopped he kept walking. I listened to the crashing of waves as they hit shore. Jacob stopped when he was a few paces ahead, then turned to look for me.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" I didn't say it loudly, but my voice projected enough for him to hear. "It hurt. I spent weeks wondering I did wrong to drive you away. You were my only friend Jacob. My only friend."

He lips pulled down into a frown and his eyes filled with agony, then ducked his head in shame.

He came back to my side.

"I was doing what was best you. I should still…" He trailed of in a whisper. Then mumbled something to himself.

"What's changed now? Are you suddenly 'in my league'?" I bit back.

"No, I just couldn't fight my feelings. I need you in my life. I tired of having to stay away from you." There was something in his eyes that I couldn't understand. It almost felt like regret.

Regret. No I don't think he regretted his decision to stay away from me.

"So I'm just supposed to accept that you're in love with me and forgive you?" I questioned him. I didn't understand what Jacob wanted from me. I didn't know if I could be with him.

He took my hand with both of his and squeezed it. His touch was warm and comforting.

"I did it with good intentions." And you're not sorry.

"Why do you always act like a douche?"

Jake looked confused.

"Your constant tardiness to class, snarky comments and your badass attitude. You know that pisses me off so much."

"I wanted to you to notice me even if we weren't talking. I figured you the good girl might like the bad boy. Then I decided I was tired of staying away. What better way to start than to bring one of your fantasies come to life?"

"Yeah, but the why did you do the whole giant poster thingy of me?"

"I thought you would like it. I swear that's it."

I scoffed. "It was practically a shrine."

He began to bark with laughter, unable to contain himself. I scowled at him, because it was not funny. People were still gossiping about me at school I sure, not that I wanted to know what they were saying.

"So what's the verdict? I would love it if you would at least be my valentine," he said when he managed to stop laughing.

I could tell Jacob was holding back something. That was the reason I hesitated before I answered his question.

Being around him was so easy. I needed him in life right now. We had had been friends before, I'm sure we could me again. But he wanted something more, I knew that now and I'm sure it would affect our friendship one day.

Maybe I should try for something more with him. It was what he wanted, and who knows maybe it was what I needed.

"It's just for today Bella, please?" his bottom lip jutted out as he pleaded.

"Promise you won't just stop talking to me because you feel either one of us deserves more?"

He nodded furiously. "I promise Bella."

"Then I'll be your valentine." Jacob pulled me in for a bear hug. I hugged him back. It felt good to hug someone that wasn't Charlie. And I was glad I could make someone so happy. "You won't regret this."

I was the one to pull away first. "Can I have my present now?" I pointed to the bag hanging on his shoulder.

"I forgot all about that." He opened the bag and took out the present.

I unwrap- ripped the damn wrapping paper eagerly. It was a white box opened it and saw an elegant bracelet detailed with white pearls.

"It's so pretty," I gasped. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did so will you wear it?" his voice hopeful.

"Yeah, help me close it," I held my hand out to him, one hand holding the bracelet to my wrist.

We stayed at the beach talking for hours until it began to grow dark. I drove Jacob back to school where we kept talking until past my curfew. Charlie called in panic to ask where I was. He calmed down when I told him whom I was with; all the same, I decided it was time to go home.

Jake followed behind me on his motorbike and came inside with me. Sue, Leah, and Seth were all there. Seth and Charlie were watching a basketball tournament, Sue was reading a recipe book in the kitchen, and Leah next to her was sulking, as usual.

She glared at me as I walked in, Jacob following behind me. He greeted everyone, and then went to join Charlie and Seth watching basketball. I made some sandwiches for Jacob and myself since we had not eaten yet.

As I sat down next to Charlie, Sue walked in and asked me how my Valentine's Day went. I could me feel Jake's eyes on me waiting for me to reply.

"It was fun actually. I got a card, present and a flower." I blushed thinking about Edward's rose. Oh gosh I hope that it die in my locker. Oh well, if it did I would start flower pressing.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see how Charlie was about to react to the news.

"Who from? Give me a name, I'll a background check. And no boyfriends until you're thirty." Charlie turned his attention to me.

"Charlie," Sue scolded him while I blushed harder.

"Don't worry dad," I reassured him, keeping out the detail that it was three people I was talking about. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Jacob was looking at me with an expression as if to say what I am? I ignored it. He was the furthest thing from my boyfriend and like Rosalie said this morning, I shouldn't be pressured into a relationship.

Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Well actually, someone very special asked her to be his Valentine today," Jacob said. He refused to meet my eyes as he spoke.

Curse you Black for saying that! I glared his way, but still no eye contact from him.

"Who is he? If he has a criminal record I'll-"Charlie's face turned purple.

"Charlie calm down," Sue ordered, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder as if to restrain him.

"Calm down, it's Jake, dad," I finally said.

"Jacob," Charlie said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Look at me I'm Bella and I have a Valentine for the first time in life." Leah mimicked, from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Jake said before anyone else could and surprisingly Leah did shut up. That was a first maybe we should have Jake over whenever Leah's here.

"I'm happy for you," Sue congratulated.

"Bella, I must admit you have the worst taste in guys," Seth joked.

"You're just jealous she picked me and not you," Jacob said as he ruffled Seth's hair. I felt content in the absorbed in the moment smiling.

"Puh-lease." Seth ducked from under Jacob's hand. "She's practically my sister."

"Your friend Rose came around earlier you weren't home, she said she would call you," Charlie announced.

"I should call her," I got up from my seat, Jake rose from his at the same time.

"I better get going before dad sends out a search party for me," he told me.

"So should we it's a school night," Sue said.

"Already?" Charlie glanced at the clock, "I'll go get my keys, good to see you and Bella hanging out again," Charlie addressed Jake.

"My pleasure," Jake winked at me.

I said good-bye to Jake and he left a few minutes before Sue's family and Charlie.

I was halfway up the stairs when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Jake was standing there grinning at me.

"I circled the block and waited for Charlie to leave so I could get a proper goodnight."

"Weirdo, well goodnight, you can go now," I joked.

Jake didn't laugh.

"You call that a goodnight, let me in," He pushed me inside and closed the door.

Jake slung an arm around my shoulder, "Bella, Bella, Bella," He spun me around to face him, both his hands on my shoulders, "Let me show you what a proper good night is."

He leaned closer and brushed his lips on my cheek with a feather light touch.

Then he leaned back and looked at me for a long moment before he asked me out.

"Go on a date with me, please?"

I thought about Rosalie's advice and I should have done what she said but I wanted to try going out with Jake even if it was just once. I mean I'd never been on a date, and there was no better choice that the boy who knew me better than anyone. If things didn't work out I'm sure we could figure out something. Plus I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yes," I breathed.

His face lit up, "Really? Great, can I have Saturday night?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

I nodded wordlessly.

Jake leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, I blushed.

His face was still only inches from mine.

"Bella," he whispered."Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I squeaked, Jake's grin grew bigger.

He opened the front door again and left leaving me standing there flabbergasted. And I didn't even what flabbergasted meant.

Once I regained composure I went back to my room and got in bed with my cell to text Rose when it began to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered my phone anxiously. I mean who would be calling at, I glanced at the clock. Quarter to midnight.

"_Hello Bella, its Edward Masen from school."_

As if I didn't know who Edward Masen was.

"Hi Edward, how did you get my number?"

"_Sorry I asked Rosalie for it when I didn't get a call from you."_

"And you decide to call me at midnight?"

_"God, I'm sorry that was stupid. I didn't wake you did I?"_

I giggled as he tumbled over his words to apologise. It was really cute.

"No, you didn't."

"_All the same I'm sorry. I'm not a weirdo or anything. Anyway, I'll let you go to sleep."_

"Sounds good."

"_Goodnight, Bella."_

"Night, Edward." I hung up.

Straight after I got a call from Rosalie. I shook my head in disbelief. What time did these people go to sleep?

"So you give out my number to people now," I said as I answered the call.

_"It was _Edward Masen_, the second hottest guy in the school!"_

"And…"

_"He might have wanted to ask you out."_

"No we're just working on a biology project together actually."

_"That's what they always say."_

"Why did you come around earlier? I thought you had a date with Emmet."

_"Yeah, but my curfew's at nine and I called as soon as I got home."_

"I was out with my secret admirer actually. You said it was Edward, it's not, its Jacob Black."

"_No I was pointing to Black."_

"I saw Edward."

_"How did your night go? Were you disappointed?" _

"I wasn't. I used to be friends with him, we drifted apart but I'm glad to have him back in my life."

_"You're just friends?" _

"No, I agreed to go on a date with him Saturday night."

_"Oh, is that a good idea?" _

"I know what you said this morning and I would have no if I was uncomfortable."

_"Fine, but I still think you shouldn't get in too deep with this guy." _Her voice sounded so desperate.

_"_Why not? I know him and he knows me."

_"Did you really get a card from Mike?" _Rose said changing the subject without any subtlety, I wondered why.

"Yes, the poem he wrote was; Roses are red, violets are blue, I know I'm sexy but so are you."

Rosalie let out a long laugh on the other end of the line.

_"_Hey, be nice at least he was trying."

_"Right, yeah."_

"Yeah, so can I get some sleep now?" I grumbled sleepily.

_"You're the one who texted me."_

"Night Rose."

"_Night." _And with that Rose hung up.

I shoved my phone under my pillow and shut my eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The loud knocking on my bedroom door woke me up.

"Bella!" Charlie called. "Are you up yet?"

I groaned groggily. "I'm getting up," my voice cracked with sleep.

"Jacob's here to pick you up for school." Charlie said. My eyes snapped open, as he opened my bedroom door poked his head in.

Jake's _here?_"

_"_He's waiting for you downstairs," Charlie affirmed, with a nod.

"Okay, I'm coming," I told him as I sat up.

I glanced at the clock, it was still early, and my alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes. After Charlie had gone back down, I took a quick shower then got dressed.

When I got downstairs I saw Jake was watching television and it seemed Charlie had already left for work.

"Morning Bella," Jake hollered when he heard me come down the stairs.

"You woke up me too early," I replied then I went straight for the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?"

"What've you got?" Jake joined me in the kitchen.

I rummaged through the cupboards and fridge.

"Cornflakes, toast, apple and some more cornflakes," I listed all the items we had, yep we seriously needed to go grocery shopping. At the same time the alarm on my phone went off. I turned it off and put it back it my pocket.

"Apple," he replied.

I tossed him an apple and he caught it with ease and took a bite.

"What brings you over this early?" I wanted to know as I prepared my breakfast.

"I wanted to take you to school today," Jake explained as he took another bite of the apple.

"I'm not gonna ride on your bike, I already told you that." I looked at him pointedly.

Jake laughed. "Fine, we can take your truck again," he said easily.

"Aww Jake, should have called first," I told him, Jake quirked his eyebrow as if to ask why. "After school I'm meeting up with Edward Masen."

Well, not that Edward knew it yet. I would have to talk to him at school and make sure he was free. Besides we did need to get a start on our project.

He froze mid-chew.

"A date?" He muttered with his mouth full.

"No, a biology project. He's my partner."

"Oh," Jake looked down at the table. "I would have called but I don't have your cell number."

"Sorry, it's just we need to get started on our project."

We exchanged phone numbers before leaving for school. Jake rode his bike and me in my truck. He followed me to the whole way to school on his bike and stayed by side even when we reached school, walking me to all my classes and waiting for me outside after. I felt all eyes on us each time. I'm pretty sure over a hundred different rumours had already formed by lunch time. Jacob and I sat at a table by ourselves in the canteen talking. I tried to tune them out as much as possible.

As soon as lunch was over Jake escorted me to biology, and placed a kiss on my right cheek before he went away.

I sat at my usual table in biology and Mike joined me again.

"So, Bella… Are you going out with Black?" Mike asked.

I nodded timidly not looking at Mike.

"He's not good," Mike warned, his tone rang with sincerity, this came a surprise to me. "He's not good for any girl here."

Maybe Mike was just jealous of Jake after all he did give me a Valentine's Day card.

Surprise quickly turned into annoyance, what was with everyone judging Jacob, they did not know anything about him.

"I think I know what's good and what's not," I retorted trying to sound confident.

Mike raised his hands in surrender. "Look, you're a good girl Swan; I'm just making sure you know what you're involved with."

I scowled at him. What did he know about Jake? I knew more about Jake than anyone is this school. I was grateful when Edward walked in asked Mike for his seat and lab partner back.

Edward and I discussed the times we could meet for the project. I managed to get him to invite me to his house in such a subtle way he believed it was his idea.

"I think we should make a start as soon as possible," I had told him.

"You're right, do you want to meet up tomorrow. That way we can do all our research tonight."

"We could but I think we should plan everything first so we know what topic our presentation will be about and what to research."

"Well what topic do you want to do?"

"I really don't mind, what topic we do, but I won't be able to do any research about anything tonight. The wi-fi isn't really working at my house," I lied.

"In that case, you want to can come over to mine? That way we can start off everything together."

Bingo.

I nodded, smirking. "Sure, that's a great idea."

Jake was waiting for me after class; he walked me to my car and hugged me goodbye. As soon as I got in Edward called me on his cell and told me to follow him. His silver Volvo was waiting for me outside the parking.

I drove behind him in my truck, across town and through the maze of thick trees that was the forest of Forks. I wondered for a second of he wanted to kidnap but quickly brandished the thought. Edward was much too kind of a person. Soon we arrived a big opening which merged into the driveway in front of his house. And oh my, what a beauty the house was.

The whole house was made of wood and could have easily grown in the forest with the trees. There were ferns and flower vines that drape artfully over it. The pots of plants that framed the porch steps were adorable and gave the place a feminine touch. Yet it also had a futuristic look since there was a huge window in place of wall in the place of the first floor and second floor. It was well proportioned and graceful.

Edward was already out of his car and in my direction. He opened my truck door, with a polite smile. I stepped out and muttered a small thanks.

"The house is so beautiful," I complimented still staring awestruck at the elegant abode.

"Just wait till you see the inside," He promised, wiggling his eyebrows.

Edward led me to the front door; the house was even more incredible inside. It had a modern, elegant interior, like something from an interior design show. I was led straight into a living room; the southern wall had a huge set of French doors that led straight into the garden.

"Edward, is that you?" a woman called from the next room.

"Yeah!" he called back.

The closed door on the right of the room opened and a woman walked into the living room. I gasped at the similarity between her and Edward. Her eyes were the same shade of emerald green as that of Edward's as was her hair which was tied in a loose bun on top of her head. There was a warm motherly feel to her as she smiled, when she looked at her son.

It was weird because she looked the opposite of my mom. Renee was eccentric and always looking for fun. And believe it or not that is what Renee looked like; her hair pretty much always got messy a few hours after she'd tied it up.

"Hello," she said startled as she saw me standing a few paces behind her son.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. We're working on a biology project together." Edward pointed to me. "Bella this is my mom, Elizabeth Masen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Masen," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, and please call me Liz, Mrs Masen is my husband's mom."

I bit my bottom lip.

_What do I say? What do people say when they meet the mothers of their friends?_

_Compliment her!_ A little voice in the back of my mind called out.

"You have a lovely house." I blurted out as soon the thought came in to my head.

"Thank you." she smiled, then glanced at Edward and back to me. "Do you kids want anything to eat or drink before you work?"

Edward looked at me waiting for my response. I didn't want to be a bother. I also didn't want to be rude by saying no I wouldn't eat. I was sort of famished though. What if Edward wasn't hungry, I didn't want to sit there eating by myself in front of a stranger.

"Yeah, let's eat first," Edward, said when I didn't answer.

_Damn I over think things._

"Come to kitchen, you can choose what you want," Liz said.

Edward put a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the kitchen.

"What it there to eat, mom?" Edward asked his mother, rubbing his stomach.

"There's some chocolate cake in the fridge, can you take it out please," She answered.

Edward opened the fridge and put the chocolate cake on the counter in front of him. I stood awkwardly in the kitchen, no knowing what to do.

Edward's mom must have sensed my discomfort and told me to sit down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Do you like chocolate cake Bella?" Edward inquired, gesturing to the cake on the counter.

I nodded timidly, as I shuffled to one the stools and sat down.

"I made apple pie too if you want that." Liz suggested, taking out a tin from the oven.

"Sounds good," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. I hate apple pie and any apple flavoured food.

"What will it be chocolate cake, apple pie or both?" Edward asked as he took out plate from the cupboard.

"I'll have whatever you're having," I said not wanting to inconvenience them.

"Chocolate cake it is then," Edward said. "What about drink, you want something hot or something cold?"

"I really don't mind."

"We have juice, soda, tea, coffee hot chocolate and water," Edward listed for me.

"Juice I guess," I said.

"Orange, apple, grape or mango?" His mom asked me, opening the fridge.

"Erm… Orange juice please," I said.

Mrs Masen poured some orange juice for me as Edward cut me a slice of cake. I felt bad that I was just sitting there like I was in some restaurant while they prepared the food for me, as I twiddled my fingers.

Edward finally sat on the stool next to mine and gave me my slice of cake.

Liz gave me a glass of orange juice and Edward asked for some hot chocolate. I ate the food quietly and listened to Liz and Edward talk as she prepared dinner. It was quite comforting listening to them talk like that. They spoke about how Edward was doing in school and the glee club, he asked for her advice on some songs.

Once we were done, Edward led me upstairs to his room. I stood in the doorway not knowing if I should go in. I had never been in a boy's room before. Not even when I was friends with Jacob all those years ago.

Did Edward want me in his room or was he just getting his things? I was about to ask when he spoke and much to my relief invited me in.

"You can come in Bella, I won't bite," Edward smirked at me.

My eyes wondered as I stepped inside comparing his room to my own. It was messy as I expected a boy's room to be, but Edward wasn't like a normal guy. His king size bed was in the left side of his room, facing the door, covered by a navy duvet. His desk, on which his text books sat and a couple of car magazines. There was a white wardrobe near the door and a chair which I assumed belonged to his desk was in front of his window. I assumed that it meant he liked to spend looking at view of the forest. I smiled at the thought, because I could picture myself doing the exact same.

I turned my attention back to Edward who patted the space next to him on his bed. I shuffled to his bed sitting the edge nervously.

"Today I think that we should just decide what topic we want to do. Why don't you start?" Edward explained.

"I'd like to do about eco systems and the dynamics of the eco system," I said.

"Give two reasons why we should do that?"

_Well if he was going to ask questions like that why doesn't he just choose the topic?_

"I don't mind, we do whatever topic you want to do."

"No, that's not what I meant. Give me two reasons why you like eco systems and why you think we think we should it, for educational purposes."

"I find it interesting and it would be one the easiest to do for me," I explained. "What about you?"

"Well, I'd like to do about transport, breathing & heartbeat control, energy & exercise. It is because we can relate to this in everyday life and I find it interesting."

"Let's do your choice, you have the better reasons."

"You sure, I really don't mind."

"Yes, let's do about breathing." I was more confident with his choice of topic than my own.

"You really, really sure?"

I nodded.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"My curfew's ten."

"Cool, is it okay if I come over to your house on Saturday? Mom's inviting some friends over."

Edward Masen wanted to come to my house, I think my stomach just did a back flip. I had some major cleaning to do.

"Yeah that's cool."

"Okay well, what I think we should do for Saturdays is find all the notes and worksheets we have on the topic. We'll pick out everything useful then and maybe start on the research. That's our homework."

"Okay, so what time will you come over?"

"Midday, I guess."

Then I heard loud footsteps outside the room and a loud booming voice.

"Yo, Masen!" The voice boomed.

Edward groaned and threw himself back into his bed, then sat up against as the door flew open and Emmet walked in.

"Why weren't you at-," He broke off mid sentence when he saw me sitting on the bed. "Well hello there."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, his face filled with amusement. I felt my face heat up.

"I didn't know you had company. I'll leave, make sure you use protection."

I stared at the wall behind Emmet waiting for Edward to speak to him. I was too intimidated and embarrassed by the comment he just made to speak.

Edward threw something at Emmett and it was a perfect shot if only Emmet had not caught it inches before it hit his face.

"Me and Bella are working on a biology project, smartass."

"Biology huh, which part? The reproductive system?" Emmet said bobbing his head in amusement at the innuendo. "Nice."

"Why are you here?" Edward asked, he sounded irritated, but looked almost as entertained as Emmett.

"The dudes and I are going to shoot some hoops. I called to ask if you wanted to join us, you weren't picking up. Now I see you already scored some."

Edward pulled his cell pone out from his pocket and said, "My battery's dead."

"Of course it did," Emmett chuckled.

"Get out of my house."

"Come on man, I was just messing with you." Emmett responded.

"Uh-huh, anymore innuendos, you will meet my fists."

"Bring it Masen." Emmett held his fists in front of his face playfully. "These are fists of doom."

Though there was threat of violence in there words, there expression and tone held nothing but playfulness and amusement.

Someone knocked on the door behind Emmet.

"Baby, what's taking so long?" Rose appeared behind him. Then she noticed me and grinned, "Hi Bella, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at her before letting my eyes wonder.

"Baby, Masen's getting some and it got his head. He thinks he can take on my fists of doom."

"I don't think it, I know I can." Edward assured him. "Sorry Rose, I'm just trying to get your boyfriend's mind out of the gutter."

Rosalie snorted. "Emmett, cool it. So you coming, Edward?"

Edward turned to look at me, "I'll pass."

"You can go if you want after all we are meeting up tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Wow, she talks!" Emmett exclaimed, startling all of us. "I never heard her talk before!" he sounded like a child.

I looked down hurt by his words, even though I had heard them many times before.

Rose smacked Emmett's shoulder and glared at him."Stop being rude." Rosalie glanced back at me. "Sorry about him, Bella. He's a man child."

I shrugged not wanting to show how affected I what had been said.

"Come on, Babe," Emmett said as he took Rose's hands into his own, entwining their fingers. It was so cute. "Ed-man's not coming."

"Bye," Rose and Emmett said in unison.

Emmett winked at me as he and Rose left the room, making me blush.

I turned to look at Edward he was smirking with a playful look in his eyes. His head whirled around as he felt my eyes on him. I smiled shyly at him.

"You could have gone with them; I don't mind we still have a while to go with the project."

"Bella, our task for today was just to pick out topic of the project and what we'll do tomorrow. I thought we could just hang out now, unless you want to go home."

I stared at him astounded; did Edward consider me a friend?

I have been told many times my face is like an open book. The look on my face must have told him what I was thinking because of what he said next.

"I know that I only talk to you in biology class but I do think of you as a friend." Edward explained.

"I didn't know...that…"

"I guessed that by the look on your face," he let out a melodious laugh. "Am I your friend?"

I thought about it for minute before deciding Edward was my friend. He was always nice to me before even talking. Moreover, he did seem to want us to be friends. I could give it a chance, what did I have to lose?

"Friends," I said putting out my hand to he could shake it. Edward smirked at me and shook it.

"Since we've established that we're friends and all will you be less shy around me?"

My face turned red and I shrugged only time would tell. Edward watched me for a minute before talking again.

"Would you like to stay for dinner or do you have to go home?"

I didn't want to over stay my welcome, "I'll go home for dinner, what's the time?"

"Five thirty," Edward said looking at his watch. "Do have to leave?"

"I can stay."

"That's good, so tell me Bella, what's your favourite subject?"

"Spanish," I answered easily.

"Really? ¿Te gusta Español?" Edward asked fluidly if I liked Spanish. I gawked at him. I didn't know he took Spanish."¿Por qué?"

Then he asked why I liked the language. It was an easy question. I liked it because it was easy to learn, so I told him this, then asked where he learnt the language.

"Español me interesa más que mis otros clases y es muy fácil aprender. I replied, hoping my Spanish was as good as his. "¿Dónde has aprendido español?"

He grinned. "My familia y yo vivimos en Mexico para tres años antes de venir aquí. Tu español es fantástico, especialmente la prononciacion. ¿Por cuántos años has estado aprendiendo Español?"

Edward and his family had moved to Forks when I was in the eighth grade. But I had never known where he was from. Mexico was not one of the top places on my list.

I couldn't help but smile when Edward complimented my Spanish and my pronunciations. Then he in turn asked how long I had been studying the language.

"Gracias, he aprendidola para dos años en colegio. ¿Por qué tu no haces español? Sería muy fácil para ti obtener una buena nota."

I thanked him and said that it was just the two years which I had been in high school. I was also curious as to why he had not taken the language as he was so good at it. He would surely pass it with ease.

"No quiero hacer algo que I already know," he said switching back to English with ease.

To that Edward answered he didn't want to do something he already knew. I could understand why that was. Edward seemed to me as a person who liked to try new things.

"What's your favourite subject?" I asked him.

"Biology, because I have a hot lab partner." He winked at me jokingly.

I started to fidget as he said that, I felt blood rushing to my face.

"And I want to be a doctor," he said.

I could definitely picture Edward in white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. I almost drooled at the mental image. "I can imagine you being a doctor."

"What about you? What do you want to be?"

"I don't know, I always wanted be a teacher but that's changed recently, I just can't picture it anymore. Maybe a writer or something else to help people. Not a doctor, I'm squeamish and can't stand the sight of blood. I don't even like saying word." I shuddered as I said the word.

Edward chuckled. I stared at him for a moment. My confidence had grown around Edward pretty fast. I have never told anyone about my thoughts on what career I wanted in the future. I always thought it was too private.

We passed the time just chatting about school and the students. I left at around six thirty so that I didn't intrude their dinner time. I was surprised at how much I was able to talk to Edward.

Charlie was at home by the time I got arrived and much to my surprise alone. He was pacing around the room, his face full of concentration.

"Dad?"

His eyes snapped up to me, he stopped pacing and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Bella." He said. "Where have you been?"

I wasn't sure if he would be able to handle me friends with Edward.

"Just hanging out with a friend."

He nodded, probably assuming I was with Rosalie. He might have asked me more questions had something not been visibly on his mind.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Come here Bella," He said motioning for me to sit next to him. "I've doing some thinking and well I'm not getting any younger Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows wondering where he was going with this.

"So, I've been doing some thinking and…" he repeated anxiously, "It's about Sue and me."

"You're not breaking up with her are?" I broke in.

I liked Sue, she and Charlie were good together.

"Let me finish Bella. No, I'm not breaking up with her, I was thinking about taking the next step but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it," he took one of my hands and said. "I love Sue and I want to propose to her, but only if you agree to it first. You are my first priority."

A big smile broke onto my face, I was so happy for Charlie. "Of course I'm okay with it, I love Sue. Why are you asking me this, shouldn't be asking Sue's kids for permission?"

We both grimaced as I said this, asking Sue's kids meant talking to Leah. We both knew she would throw a tantrum and try to ruin everything. She's not exactly for her mother and Charlie being a couple.

"You're my daughter, and your opinion is first and foremost important. And I'll be talking to Seth."

I smiled though I felt a tinge of melancholy that both my parents were getting married to different people. Not that I ever did remember a time which they were together.

"I'm very happy for you dad."

I leaned forward and gave Charlie a hug then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be going to La Push tomorrow to talk to Seth, fingers crossed it all goes well."

"It will."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a repost. **

**Under a new title. I am editing the story best I can. **

The following morning Charlie woke me before he left for La Push letting me know he was going to La Push to talk to Seth and hopefully propose to Sue later on in the day.

"Well, good luck," I told him, though I didn't think that he would need it.

When I heard the door close downstairs I realised that I needed to get since Edward was coming over later I would need to tidy up. I made a mental list of everything that I would need to do as I took a long bath trying to relax myself.

First I'd clean up the living room and then my room. Maybe I should have something cooking in case he got hungry and I would need to dig out all my biology notes so we could get to work straight away.

I was almost through with my list when Edward arrived. I was sitting in a small pile of biology notes picking out the ones that I would need when Edward knocked on the front door. I quickly pushed all the papers in a pile on the coffee table so there wasn't too much of a mess.

I tried to choke back a gasp when I saw him on the doorstep. He just looked so breath-taking. The small beads of water that clung to his hair told me that he'd been caught in the drizzle in the short distance between my house and his car. He was dressed perfectly in a beige leather jacket and jeans, and bag satchel on his shoulders, looking nothing short of a model

"Hi, Edward," I said greet him once I got my breath back.

His lips pulled into a smile and he nodded his head once. I invited him in the house and he immediately commented on the smell coming from the kitchen as his eyes surveyed the house. I knew it was nothing compared to his place.

"I have some muffins in the oven," I informed.

"You are a girl after my heart," he said with a chuckle. "I love muffins."

I blushed before telling him they would be ready soon then we went to the living room and began our work comparing our notes and picking out the most important information for our project.

"Shouldn't we type it up?" I suggested. "It would be much faster that way."

"Good idea," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Erm- are the muffins ready yet?" he asked sheepishly.

I couldn't help laughing. He sounded like a starved little boy.

I went to check on the muffins. They were ready, so I took out them out to let them cool as I went to get my laptop. Edward watched me as I went past him a longing glint in his eyes.

"I'm just letting them cool," I said to him.

Edward was happily munching on a muffin as I typed up our notes when there was a knock on the front door \and I was greeted with Rosalie on my doorstep.

"Hi, Bella, I was just in the area. So I thought I'd stop by," she said before inviting herself into my house.

"Oh, Edward what are you doing here?" I heard her ask when she reached the living room. Then she turned to me. "I didn't know you had company. I thought you had a date tonight."

I smacked my palm to my forehead.

How had I forgotten my date with Jake?

"I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. "What time is it? He'll pick me up at seven."

"Chill, you have like four hours to get ready. It's plenty of time," Rosalie drawled.

She took my seat beside Edward and glanced at the laptop which now sat on his lap.

"What you doing there?" she asked.

"Me and Bella are working on a project together," he replied. Then he turned to me. "Would you like me to leave so you can get ready, Bella?"

It was Rosalie who answered for me. "Nonsense, you should stay."

I didn't argue with her, first because it would seem rude and second because I didn't want him to go.

"You don't have to go," I said when he glanced at me questioningly. "Like Rosalie said, I have plenty of time. Erm- Rose? Do you mind helping get dressed later?"

She shrugged once and offered a non committal grunt which I took as a yes since I knew she liked makeovers.

Edward and I carried on working while Rosalie watched television to entertain herself for the following couple of hours until I decided it was time to get dressed.

"I think we've done enough for today," I said to Edward when I saw it was five o'clock.

He nodded in agreement. "You mean you want me out of here so you can get ready? I understand girl code."

I sent him with a bag of the remaining muffins before going to my room with Rosalie. She lounged on my bed as I opened my closet to look for something to wear.

"What do I wear?" I asked because I truly had no idea what to wear on a date.

"How long have you known Black?" Rose asked pretty much ignoring my question altogether.

And there was me thinking she would jump at the chance of giving out fashion advice.

"Pretty much all my life, he was my best friend," I explained, before turning back to my closet."Rosalie, what should I wear? I've not been on a date before."

"I don't know. Pick something that you feel comfortable." It was strange, it sounded like she something was annoying her. Could it be that she didn't want to help me get dressed? Surely not, she was the one who had come over without an inviting to remind me about the date in the first place. And I knew from previous experience with her that she liked giving makeovers.

Maybe it was my lack of expertise in this area that annoyed her. I wouldn't blame her. What normal seventeen year old hasn't been on a date before?

So I pretended not to notice and in turn, I ignored her useless advice, since if I did listen to it, I would end up dressed in sweats.

"What would you wear?" I questioned. That was more specific question. I hoped that making her talk about herself wouldn't annoy her.

She bit her lip, seeming to be in deep thought, before she responded. "A dress."

"Okay, that narrows it down." I nodded, glad that she had given me a straight answer this time. "So, what made you and Black stop being friends?" she inquired.

"Long story."

"We have time." She waited with her head cocked to side.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first, what do you think?"

I pulled out a simple white dress that was strapless and held it in front of me.

"The dress is pretty."

"So you think that I should wear it?"

"Yes, it's nice, if you wear it put a jacket out it or something. The dress is a little revealing. Now give me the low down already."

"Only if you do my make up."

I sucked at putting on eyeliner without my hands wobbling, thus causing it to mess up. I would need to ask her to teach me how to do it.

"If that's what it takes."

I told her what Jake had told me and, Rose listened silently as she began with my make up. She ordered me to close me eyes and drew a black line with the eyeliner as I spoke.

"And you think that you can trust him?" She questioned when I finished.

"Yeah. I guess I do. I know him."

"And do you like him the way he likes you?"

"Not yet, but the way things are going…" I trailed off. "I wasn't pressured into the date."

"Yeah, but still. I mean it's been all these years. You don't know him as well as you did before and how can you think you that like him after all this time."

"I can get to know him. Jake's a good guy. He's not the bad boy everyone thinks that he is. I know he can act like a jerk sometimes, but he's really sweet."

"All done," Rose announced when she finished.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Quit thanking me for everything, this is what friends are for. And speaking of friends, you and Edward looked cosy before." Now she sounded all excited.

I rolled my eyes at her. "We are just friends." I enunciated each word.

Jake was one thing, Edward was a whole other. There was no chance that he could or ever would be interested in me.

"I bet you could be more. I mean come on; the guy is hot enough to be model."

"Yeah, but he's Edward. Totally out of my league. He wouldn't look at a girl like twice."

I got up, and stood in front of the mirror, and grinned. I actually looked pretty. Almost as pretty as Rose.

"He's not that shallow. Come Bella, that Tanya's level, not Edward."

"Can we not talk about this? I am about to go on a date with someone. I don't need you getting any ideas."

She laughed and gave a 'what me?' kind of look.

I snorted and looked back at my reflection.

"I look good."

"Of course you do."

Jake called me on my phone when he arrived shortly after I was dressed. He was fifteen minutes early. I was glad, since I would probably have worried if he would show up at all if he wasn't.

I hurried downstairs and opened the front door for him. My eyes raked him automatically, hoping I hadn't overdressed. He was wearing a dark plaid shirt which was tucked in his jeans.

"Bella," I felt his eyes travelled up and down my body. "You look amazing."

I blushed, unable to meet his eyes as I murmured a small thank you.

"Bella, where are you?" Rose called from upstairs.

"Here!" I called back; I looked over my shoulder as she came to the door.

"I didn't know you had guests Bella," Jake said.

"Its just Rosalie, she helped me get ready for our date." I smiled and glanced over at my friend before turning my attention back to Jake.

"Did she?" He looked over at Rose, "Well, thank you."

I didn't miss the cold tone he used and the looks Jake and Rose were giving each other. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to understand what was happening. From what I knew neither of them had ever spoken to the other before.

"It was nothing, Bella is my friend," she said using the same tone Jake had used. "I'll be going now."

She walked past me and went outside; her car was parked in Charlie's place in the driveway.

"I'll see you on Monday; call me if you need me for anything."

When her car pulled out of the driveway, Jake's whole body seemed to relax from his tense position. He reached for my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Should we get going?" He asked as he released my hand.

"We're not taking your bike are we?" I asked, as I pointed to my dress.

"No I borrowed a car from a friend," He explained as he led me to a blue mini cooper parked by the side-walk.

I got into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"What was that with you and Rose back there?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know what Barbie's problem is. Maybe she just doesn't like me."

Jake looked at me and then apologized saying he was nervous about our first date. I decided not to broach the subject of Rosalie again because he seemed antagonized by the thought of her.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I looked outside.

"I was thinking the lodge, somewhere we are both comfortable at for our first date."

"Sounds good." Not really I would have liked it better if he took me some place more original.

We had dinner in silence; I ate pasta and chicken, while Jacob played with his food. This was strange because the Jake I remembered ate like a starving wolf.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked.

Jake looked up at me, "Sorry, I'm ruining our first date."

"What's the matter?"

"It's just Blondie... She's your friend I -"

"Just spit it out."

Jacob looked a little taken aback.

"You think of her as your friend right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Why? Don't you know about the things she says about you?"

"What things?"

"You don't know. I guess its better like that, but I think that you shouldn't be friend with her, she's not a very nice person."

"You don't know any-"

"Thing about her? I do Bella. I hear the cheerleaders talking after school and I heard them talking about you Bella. Sure she might have been nice when she first moved to Forks, but the cheerleaders changed her. I'm sure you must have noticed Bella. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then why would she help me get ready for our date and why is always nice to me?"

"I know what I heard Bella and it took everything I had not to attack those girls. Why do think she gave me that look back at your place. She knows I heard her and her friends. That's why she doesn't like me."

I examined his face for a second, he seemed to saying the truth, and for some reason Rose had asked to be careful with Jake maybe that was why.

I huffed, "I can't believe her! I seriously thought she was my friend."

We were silent again for a few minutes.

"Let's forget about her and try to enjoy ourselves. Don't let her ruin our date," Jake said.

I smiled half heartedly. "Yeah."

We spent half an hour at the lodge just talking, but the subject of Rose was still flying around at the back of my mind. Jake insisted on paying for everything before we left, I let him with any arguments.

After that we just drove around Forks just talking and laughing and I finally forgot about Rose. Jake bought me to Sue's house at around nine, after Charlie called me and insisted I come over. He told he proposed and Sue said yes. They were having a small gathering with friends and family. Jake got a call from Billy too telling him to go to Sue's house. Jake dropped me off first then said he had to return the car to his friend.

Sue's little house was filled with although there could have been more than 10 people in there. I saw Billy had come over; Seth was sitting on the arm of their tatty sofa eating a whole box pizza by himself. Sue was sat on the sofa next to him, and Charlie was holding her hand on her other side grinning from ear to ear. One of Seth's friends Quil, I think her was called, was sitting in front of the television laughing about something. His father Quil senior was sitting on a chair beside Billy. Claire his girlfriend was sneaking up behind him and bit him on the shoulder. Leah however was nowhere to be found in this picture of happiness. Figures she must have been sulking somewhere else.

The atmosphere in the room was cosy and content.

"Hello guys, congratulations dad, congratulations Sue," I said. They both got up and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella," Sue whispered in my ear as she embraced me.

"Where's Leah?" I whispered back.

"She's around somewhere. Didn't take the news too well," Sue said, and then pulled away from me. "It wasn't too bad, she's been worse."

They made some space for me to sit on the crowded sofa. I had to squeeze in, thankful I had not eaten too much at the Lodge.

"Bella your mom called me she said she was moving to England in three weeks," Charlie told me, "She said she won't be able to email you because she's busy with packing. She'll call you as soon as she gets to England."

When he finished speaking Jake walked in with Leah following.

"Hi guys look what I found?"Jake said lifting Leah's hand up, like it was some prize.

Leah scowled and yanked it back down, then stomped off to the sit on the floor in the corner ignoring everyone.

"We have some good news," Sue told Jake. "Charlie proposed. We're getting married!"

"Wow, congrats," Jake gushed. I also heard Leah curse under her breath.

Sue started planning her wedding; she wanted something small with close friends and family, but one that would be remembered. Seth joined in the conversation asking if he could be the best man, and Leah said not to bother asking her to be maid of honour.

"I am not taking part in this whole damn wedding. I' m completely against it," Leah spat.

"Leah, I really don't want to do this, can you just go to your room." Sue looked defeated and tired as she told her daughter off again.

I sighed to myself, the saying was true. No good thing goes unpunished.

* * *

**I promise I will update this story. It is going under some major reconstruction. **

**You can read the whole thing on my wattpad so you don't have to wait. My username is shinx_ on there.**


End file.
